The Eternal Vow
by Blaze Lanigan
Summary: A faithful heart makes wishes come true." [Based on the movie, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. Written 2001?]
1. Default Chapter

Hello and welcome. This story was written nearly 3 years ago so my writing style differs, along with my use of the accent. Thus so, I'm going back through it and lightening the accent a little, because it's a bit heavy for my '2004 tastes'. Funny thing, I never finished uploading this last year when I reposted it to ff.net, so thanks to the wonderful Keza, I'm doing that now.  
  
If you have ever seen Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, you'd know there is a very interesting 'mythical' element to it. If you aren't into a bit of fantasy now and again, this fiction is going to be a stretch for you.   
  
Also, Normally the girls would wear dresses and such, but back in 2001 it wasn't as big a deal in fiction as it is now. I've reformed, I swear.

* * *

The Eternal Vow

  
  
"No!" Luna cried, awaking with a jolt. The threadbare sheet fell to the ground, leaving her shivering atop the bunk. These nightmares had been increasingly worse, each taking her on the same path, but they ended in a new place each time. It was as if each night she received a new piece of the puzzle, but she had no idea as to what the pieces constructed.  
  
Groans were heard around the room. The newsgirls knew of Luna's sleeping habits. At first this only seemed to happen once, maybe twice a week. Now it was becoming a nightly ritual.  
  
"Go back to sleep Luna," Key muttered from beneath her pillow. "We're all here. Nothin's gonna happen to ya," she whispered. Key and Luna were best friends and only Key knew of the details of Luna's dreams.  
  
"I can't sleep no more," Luna sighed. She jumped down from her top bunk with a light thud and grabbed her boots.  
  
"Mmph," Key mumbled as a reply before pulling the sheets over her head.  
  
Quietly Luna slipped out of the bunkroom and headed down the creaky stairs of the Bridge Lodging House. "Can't even get a decent night's sleep in me own lodgin' house," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Outside Luna was greeted with an almost full moon. Morning was still a few more hours away, but Luna was never one to pass up seeing the moon, one of her favorite things, and a big part of the reasoning behind her own name. She marveled at how bright the moon shone and let it guide her on a path towards the docks.  
  
_These dreams are getting' worse by the day now. Somethin's wrong with me. What could all these nightmares mean?_  
  
In the distance she could hear the unmistakable sound of glass being broken. She knew it meant one thing. "Mutt! What are ya doin' out this early?!" she yelled down to the docks.  
  
Spot Conlon aimed his slingshot at another beer bottle, letting it go with practiced ease. "Luna Morgan, what a surprise."  
  
"Conlon what are ya doin' out so early?" Luna asked, overlooking the fact that she knew that question was going to come right back at her. Part of her wanted him to ask. Part of her wished he held the answers in the palm of his hand to her nightmares. If it were only that simple.  
  
"Some people like to call it slingshot practice," he answered. "And by what force do I have the pleasure of your company this mornin'?" he asked.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm takin' a walk and I just happened to decide to come down this way. So what. It's just as much me docks as they are yours. No, strike that, I own more of 'em. Your just a mutt with a toy and some marbles."  
  
"A likely story. Face it, you were dreamin' about me and ya just had to come find me," Spot smirked.  
  
Luna was in no mood to play around. Heaving a sigh, she let his comment slip by her, a rarity by any means, and took a seat on the edge of the docks.  
  
Spot frowned. He knew of almost nothing that would keep Luna from keeping up the ritual they had of teasing each other. Something had to be seriously wrong. "It's dose dreams again, ain't it?" he asked softly. Pocketing his slingshot, Spot took a seat beside his best friend.  
  
Luna only nodded, shifting slightly on the edge of the docks.  
  
"What happened this time?" he asked, his words coming as gently as the Brooklyn leader could manage.  
  
"The same thing happened like every other time. There I was, someplace I ain't ever seen before, but in me dreams it was like I knew everything about it. Just like I know inside and out 'a Brooklyn, but this place ain't nowhere near the city. Don't even look like it's in America," she explained.  
  
"Just like the rest of 'em," Spot commented. "And ya was in the same place the whole time?"  
  
"Yeah, well for the most part. At the end all the sudden I was someplace else. I still felt like I had a job to do, like it was me duty to protect somethin', but I couldn't figure out what it was." Luna turned to face him and caught sight of his eyes. There was a burning compassion in them that she had never seen before. She yearned to know more about this side of Spot, and continued divulging her dream.  
  
"Den I was attacked. It happened so fast. Whatever I needed to protect, the girl who attacked me had it, and wasn't about to give it up without a fight." She hung her head. "That's when I woke up, right in the middle of the fight." Her eyes trailed back to Spot's. "It was so real Conlon. I ain't never dreamt somethin' so vivid before."  
  
Without hesitation Spot's arm was around Luna's shoulders. "Ya know wit Brooklyn right behind ya, and the Bridge and Lower Manhattan too, we ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya. Not ever." Spot lost himself in Luna's eyes. The way she looked up at him was enough to keep him captivated for an eternity. He knew Luna didn't need anyone to look out for her, and she was as tough as they came, but was relieved to see that she didn't protest his vow.  
  
"Thanks Spot. I knew I could count on a mutt to be there for me," she smiled slightly, her eyes dancing playfully. They were locked on his. He spoke so sincere. It befuddled her, but at the same time intrigued her. They both sat in silence without even a slight movement or whisper. There were feelings there for each other that neither of them had ever accepted. Both Luna and Spot were too stubborn to find out if their attraction had any real meaning.  
  
"I thought we was havin' slingshot practice Spot!" a dark-haired boy with icy-blue eyes grumbled in the distance. "Time's a wastin'! I aim to enjoy me day off!" While many of the newsies had chosen to sleep in on one of these rare days they didn't have to sell, Blue was anxious to get up and escape from the Newsboy life for a day. Slingshot practice by his favorite docks seemed like the best idea until he met up with Spades' Fia later.  
  
Blinking, Spot removed his arm from Luna's shoulders, and Luna scooted several inches from him. While they were staring at each other, they hadn't noticed the sun had come up.  
  
Spot cleared his throat. "Right. I'm comin' Blue! Go set up the bottles!" He stood up and looked down at Luna. "Ya gonna be alright?" he asked, using the same soft tone as before.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Go on before Blue gets antsy," Luna replied. "I gotta get back to the Bridge anyhow." Standing up, Luna gave him a small smile and nodded slightly, which was the only way she could find to thank him for listening to her dream.  
  
"Okay. See ya Luna." Spot pulled out the slingshot from his back pocket and walked towards Blue. _Why was I starin' at Luna like an idiot?_ Shaking his head, he rummaged through his pocket and picked out a marble. "Alright Blue, watch this."  



	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those that have reviewed this through the years! BIG SHOUT OUT TO MISPRINT!

* * *

"Gabrielle sit down!"  
  
"Mother, I hardly get to go out as it is. Just look at my pale skin. At least let me to get some sun," Gabrielle replied, leaving her head perched out of the carriage's window. The slight breeze in the air sent her wavy dirty blonde hair dancing around her face. "This city is so grand. I want to get a good look at it."   
  
"New York City is full of criminals and heathens. Sit down properly or you are sure to lose something rather quickly."  
  
"But mother…"  
  
"Gabrielle Adler, you get your head inside this carriage at once," her mother replied, the anger rising in her voice.  
  
"Oh just let her look at the city. It will be fine Kayla," her father insisted.  
  
"Dietrich you always take her side," Kayla shook her head, hiding the slight smile on her own face. This city was intriguing to her as well, though she desperately tried to hide her eyes, marveling at all the sights around her.  
  
"Mayor's daughter found with a street rat! Read all about it!" hawked Kid Blink.  
  
"Blink! I can't believe ya just said that! I was jokin' ya bum!" Slick yelled and slapped his arm.  
  
"You dared me Slick! All I did was live up to the challenge," Blink protested. His one eye grew soft as his bottom lip quivered. "I was just doin' what ya asked me to."  
  
"I was teasin' and you knew it," Slick rolled her eyes.  
  
Gabrielle watched the two newsies with great fascination. Even though she didn't know who they were, she envied the girl with curly brown hair and green eyes. She could have sworn the boy had called her Slick. _What kind of name is that? And Blink? Nicknames perhaps._ The girl referred to as Slick didn't even wear shoes, but still, Gabi was inclined to learn more about their lifestyle.  
  
"Father, who are they?" Gabrielle's brother, Viktor asked.  
  
"Newsies, son. Street rats. They sell the newspapers in the cities," Dietrich answered.  
  
"Pay them no attention children, we're almost to our new home," Kayla interrupted.  
  
"Mother if Gabi has her head out the side why can't I?" the twelve-year old asked.  
  
"Because you are smarter than your older sibling," Kayla smiled and poked the boy's nose.  
  
"He may be smarter but I'm the one enjoying the sights," Gabrielle grinned.  
  
"There it is!" Dietrich pointed out the carriage. "That's our new home," he smiled. It was even better looking than the previous month when he had come to purchase the house.  
  
"Really father? We're going to live there? Where's the yard? It doesn't even have a yard," Gabi sighed. She remembered her home outside of the city. It had a large yard for her to run in. This home seemed like yet another way for her parents to tie her down, something she abhorred.  
  
"There are plenty of parks for you to run in Gabrielle. Don't worry," her father explained.  
  
"You'll just get yourself into trouble anyway," Viktor snorted and stuck out his tongue. "It's what you do best."  
  
"Enough Viktor," Kayla stated, taking the boy's hand as the carriage came to a halt. "Come on children. Out we go."  
  
Gabi hurried to open the door. She hated when her mother called her a child. Already seventeen years old, Gabi wished her parents would acknowledge her by name, instead of by 'child'. She jumped out of the carriage and walked towards the house her father had pointed out.  
  
"Gabrielle wait up!" Kayla called. She took Viktor's hand and stepped out of the carriage. "Don't get so far away!"  
  
Shaking her head, Gabi turned around. "Mother, I walked ten feet from you. The house is right behind me. Don't worry." Just as she said that, a boy ran up and bumped into her. "Hey!" She turned to see a boy about her age. He was covered in soot and from the look of his hands, he was a newsie. The ink had stained them thoroughly. He bent down to pick up his hat and plopped it back on his head.  
  
"Sorry Miss, didn't see ya there."   
  
"Hey Pie! Hurry up already!" a girl called in the distance. Gabi turned to see another newsie, about five feet four inches tall, with blonde hair just peeking out from under her cap.  
  
"Comin' Aurora!" After tipping his hat, the boy took off running.  
  
Gabi sighed. She knew what her mother was about to say next.  
  
"I told you Gabrielle. You never listen. Come on." Her mother outstretched her hand to Gabi and led the two siblings up the front steps of their new home.  



	3. Chapter 3

"There ya are Luna!" Key exclaimed.  
  
Luna had been in such a deep state of thought that she hadn't noticed the other girls' worried looks.  
  
"Um, Luna dear," Spades offered. "You okay?"  
  
"What?" Luna looked up, surprised to see a roomful of girls all with eyes on her.  
  
"Luna, what's wrong?" Key asked. "Spot beat ya at a slingshot contest?" she smirked, her milky green eyes dancing with mischief. The girls had seen an attraction between Spot and Luna ever since they became close friends, and although the girls hinted frequently, neither Luna nor Spot made a move, but they both thought there was a valid reason behind it.   
  
Something never talked about was Spot's older brother, Peter. Exactly two years older than Spot, Peter, or Pan as he was called, ran Brooklyn, with Spot as his second in command. Tensions had been high between the Brooklyn leader and a former friend who was known The Fox.  
  
Jealous of the admiration and respect both Pan and Spot had over the newsies in New York City, Fox planned to break the feared duo, and one night a group of his thugs, including himself, went to Brooklyn, informing Pan that Fox had some important business to discuss.  
  
Pan never went to business meetings without Spot and although Fox made it clear that the matter was solely between him and Pan, the older brother told Spot to set up a post not too far away, so he could listen in on the conversation. Pan had a suspicion that Fox's intentions might have been foul, and chose to have Spot there, just in case.  
  
His suspicions confirmed, Fox and his goons showed up and threatened Pan, telling him that he was no longer welcome in New York and to get out before Fox dealt with him. Pan refused to leave, not understanding the jealousy Fox held within him. Fox grew impatient with the Brooklyn leader, and told his goons to take care of the matter.  
  
Spot, watching all of this, whipped out his slingshot, carefully aiming it for the men after his brother. Unfortunately his weapon was no match for the pistol Fox possessed in his filthy hands, and as Spot aimed to shoot the gun out of his hand, Fox fired, killing Pan instantly.  
  
His mouth wide open, Spot stared at his fallen brother from his hidden position behind the crates on the dock. He heard the men laughing as they walked away. Spot couldn't move his legs. His feet seemed bolted to the ground. Once some of the shock wore off, Spot climbed out from behind the crates and walked towards Pan.  
  
"Peter?" he whispered. "Peter wake up!" _He can't be dead. He's just hurt. He'll be fine._ "Peter? Peter come on ya gotta wake up! Ya can't leave me!"  
  
Luna had been taking a walk that night, deep in thought over a recent lodging house issue, and anxious to admire the moon at the same time. She had heard Spot's cries, and ran towards him, in disbelief of the image that presented itself before her.  
  
Peter and Luna had been going out for months. Peter had planned to ask her hand in marriage in less than a week.  
  
"Spot? Peter! What happened?!" Luna exclaimed. She knelt besides Peter and took his lifeless hand.  
  
"Peter… no…" she whispered, taken breathless by this new-found anguish.  
  
After that night, Spot and Luna stayed close to each other. Whether they talked about Peter to keep his memory alive, or helped each other deal with the pain of losing someone so close to both of them, Spot and Luna had rarely been seen apart, during which an avid attraction developed. Out of respect for Peter, they kept it a mere attraction, and never discussed it.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Luna snapped and moved past the girls.  
  
"Aw Luna, we didn't mean to pry. Ya know we're just concerned for ya," Key consoled. Hesitantly she walked after Luna, and sat down on the bunk once Luna did the same.  
  
"Was it dose dreams again?" Key asked hesitantly.  
  
Sighing, Luna nodded her head. "I can't figure 'em out, and they're getting stronger." She turned to face Key. "They seem so real, like the whole thing is a sign of somethin', but I can't figure out what the hell the sign means."  
  
Key slipped an arm over Luna's shoulder. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry. Sooner or later everythin' will make sense," she smiled slightly. "Now why don't we get ready for that party tonight."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Gabrielle! Come down here please!" Dietrich called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" she called and let Viktor have one final headlock before bounding down the steps.  
  
Her father frowned, Gabi not quite making the first impression that he had hoped she would. Next to him stood a tall young man of eighteen years. His short blonde hair was neatly kept under a brown cap. Gabi noticed that the man seemed to have dressed himself up rather well just to come by and visit, but exactly who was he?  
  
"Yes father?" she asked.  
  
"Gabrielle, this is Christopher Fox. His father is the bank manager where I work."  
  
Christopher walked towards Gabi and gently took her hand in his, planting a small kiss on her knuckles. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Gabrielle nodded her head, and curtsied, unsure why she was being introduced to this boy. "Nice to meet you as well." Gabi turned to her father, her eyes questioning.  
  
"Well I think I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Dietrich smiled. He kissed Gabi's forehead and as he leaned back, gave her a stern look to behave.  
  
Quite confused, Gabi watched after her father, who seemed to have a bounce in his step as he walked towards the kitchen. She turned to Christopher, who was smiling widely.  
  
"Um, would you like to come and sit down?" she asked, unsure of why they were meeting.  
  
"I'd love to," he replied rather suavely. Gabi could tell he was rather sure of himself, in both his behavior and his voice. Why exactly had father wanted her to meet this gentleman in the first place?  
  
Leading him to the parlor, Gabrielle took a seat and watched as Christopher did the same. She took in his features. He looked to be just over six feet tall, and had quite an athletic figure. His shoulders were broad and he carried himself proudly. Christopher had short brown hair and deep green eyes. It almost looked as if he was hiding something behind those eyes, but Gabi felt it had to be the poor lighting of the room and dismissed the thought immediately. His suit looked as if it was brand new, and it probably was, since Christopher was the son of the bank manager. He seemed to have rather expensive taste to top it all off, and Gabi didn't much care for that.  
  
The two sat in the parlor for over an hour, discussing their views on a good number of topics. Gabi couldn't understand why all Christopher did was agree with her. She was an outspoken women's rights activist at times, something her parents couldn't stand, and she had never met another man that would actually go so far as to agree with everything she pointed out. _Perhaps he's just humoring me_, she thought, but wasn't fully sure either way.  
  
As the late afternoon was approaching, Christopher and Gabi decided to meet that evening and her father accepted the idea almost before she presented it to him. Kissing her hand, Christopher left to prepare for the evening.  
  
_There's something about him_, Gabi mused. _Why does father trust him so much?_ Walking upstairs, Gabi retired to her room, still baffled as to why she had met this man.  
  


****

  
"Luna, hurry up already! We're gonna be late!" Key yelled into the washroom. Tapping her foot against the hard floor, she crossed her arms. "The girls already left!"  
  
"Alright already!" Luna called from the washroom stall. Several seconds later she emerged with a frown on her face. "Do we really need to go?" she asked. "It's just some dumb party."  
  
"Yes, we do, and not even you shootin' a marble in me ass is gonna stop ya from goin'. Now come on," Key stated and dragged Luna with her.  
  
Once they arrived at Irving Hall, the newsies had already been mingling for well over an hour. With liquor in some of their systems, the party seemed rather laid back, with the few exceptions of some who were loud drunks.  
  
Boots and Isis were out on the dance floor, far away from the alcohol. Race had long ago reserved a table for a serious game of poker, and Mayhem sat beside him, eager to beat him at his own game once more. Kitty Kelly and Crutchy had found a quiet corner in the back of the hall and were discussing their views on certain matters in between a kiss here and there. Raven and Dutchy had met up with Aurora and Pie Eater, and the four enjoyed a conversation at a table all to themselves. Goosey and Itey found their own secluded corner and concentrated on other matters besides Medda singing. Slinks and Specs had taken an interest in the dance floor as well, and Slinks was busy teaching Specs a salsa which he eagerly learned.  
  
Meanwhile the poker game race had started raced on. Shamrock, Brooky, Dublina, and Spot had all gathered to play, and the stakes were higher than anyone had imagined. Race kept his poker face on the entire time, pleased with the way the game was going.  
  
Key and Luna entered, and Snitch immediately came up to Key, taking her hand and smiling. He nodded to Luna, and before Key could say anything, Snitch whisked her off to another part of Irving Hall.  
  
Sighing, Luna set her sights on the poker game, and that trademark smirk of Spot's. He always kept that same face on during a game, no matter what kind of hand he had. Spot had noticed her coming towards the group, and motioned for her to sit down beside him.  
  
"Alright, keep the game movin' girls and boys. Ya gonna raise or not Brooky?" Race asked, perturbed that the game had been interrupted by another member to the group. He had a killer hand, and wanted to win that game a little too much.  
  
"Keep your pants on Race," Brooky shot back at him. "I'll call, and I'll raise ya another two bucks," she grinned and slapped her earnings down on the table.  
  
Skittery and Dreamer passed by the table and shook their heads. The high-stakes game was not worth it in their opinion. Retiring to a corner of Irving Hall, the two listened to the music from afar, enjoying each other's company and the absence of another newsie for at least ten feet.  
  
"Two bucks? Damn Brooky. Whatcha got? Royal flush or sumptin'?" Dublina asked and immediately folded her hand. "Too rich for me blood," she sighed and continued to watch the game.  
  
Brooky watched as most of the newsies at the table did the same; One by one folding their hands, as two dollars was way too much money for most of them to spend on a poker game. Looking over at Race, she smirked when the Italian placed his last two dollars in the center of the table. 'Well Race, looks like it's just you and me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, cut da drama and show me your cards," Race snapped, tense by how much was at stake. He'd be begging from his friends to lend him some change for the next week if he didn't win this hand.  
  
Showing no emotion whatsoever, Brooky slowly placed her cards face up on the table, revealing four queens. "Four of a kind," she announced coolly before crossing her arms.  
  
Dropping his mouth, Race threw his hand on the table in disgust. Amidst his tantrum lay a full house, three tens and two kings. "Damn it," he muttered before rising from the table.  
  
Mayhem shook her head in disgust and chuckled to herself. _That boy never learns._ Standing up, Mayhem subconsciously slid her hand in her pocket, making sure she had her money with her, since surely Race was headed to the bar next, even in his broke state. Jingling the coins in her pocket, May sauntered to the bar, sitting on the stool next to Race once she was there.  
  
"Ya beat him, didn't ya?" Spades' Fia asked with Brooky.  
  
Grinning, Brooky nodded. "Yep. That boy never knew what hit him" she replied and shoved the winnings in her pocket.  
  
"Poor boy," Blue chuckled and squeezed Spades' Fia's hand, leading her towards the dance floor.  
  


****  


Later that evening the newsies began to regroup before heading back to the lodging house together.  
  
"Ya gonna be alright?" Key asked Luna, who remained behind, still sitting at the table where Brooky had one the poker game.  
  
Nodding, Luna smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go on home. Me and Spot gotta talk first."  
  
"Okay," Key answered hesitantly. "But ya got your slingshot right? Just in case?" she asked. "It's pretty late out there," Key explained.  
  
"Yeah, a coise," Luna replied and patted the pocket that held her trusty weapon.  
  
"Alright. See ya back at the Bridge den." With that Key walked over to Snitch, and gave her best friend one last wave before heading outside with the other newsies.  
  
"I'm sorry the keep ya," Spot said softly as he sat down beside Luna. "I just needed the talk real quick."  
  
"What's wrong Spot?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well, I gotta ask ya sumptin'," Spot sighed and took her hand in his.  
  
Luna looked up into his eyes, desperately hiding how good it felt to hold his hand.  
  
Spot took his hand from hers and pulled out his slingshot, looking down at it. "I used the think I was nothin' without dis slingshot - like it was all that I had. I was invincible with it, and no one could harm me when I was aimed with me slingshot." Sighing, Spot held the slingshot up. "I wanna get rid of it. I don't wanna deal with the memories it brings back any longer. I wanna just throw it away and forget it ever meant something to me."  
  
"No wait," Luna interrupted. "You can't just throw it away like that," she argued. "It also has a lot of good memories to it."  
  
"But da one that sticks out da most is bad. I should toss it away right now," he furthered. Spot should have used his slingshot to kill Fox that night, thus saving Peter, and to this day Spot felt his brother's death was his own fault.  
  
Easing the slingshot out of Spot's hand, Luna shook her head. "I won't let you do that."  
  
"Alright, then you keep it," Spot reasoned. "But I don't want to carry it around any longer."  
  
Luna carefully put the slingshot in one of her back pockets. "I'll keep it safe 'til the day comes that ya miss it. Den you come and find me right away, ya hear?"  
  
Nodding, Spot offered Luna his arm and the two stood up. "Allow me to escort ya home then, since your doin' me a big favor."  
  
Smiling, Luna nodded and held onto his arm. Walking out of the empty hall, the two proceeded back towards the lodging house in silence.  



	5. Chapter 5

"Father, when can we go to the park?" Gabi asked. "I've been in this house for most of the week." The only times Gabi was allowed out was under the careful watch of Christopher Fox. Still, Gabi felt awkward around him, and still sensed he was hiding something, but her father seemed to really like Christopher, and for that reason alone Gabi continued to see him. The other night Gabi had overheard her parents discussing her relationship with Christopher and how Christopher's father had talked to Dietrich at work. Christopher was ready to take a wife and Gabi was the girl he kept talking about. Gabi didn't think anything of this, for surely her parents would let her decide if Christopher was worthy enough for marriage, though part of her feared that her father didn't know the full capability of Christopher and his family.  
  
"Today Gabrielle," Dietrich smiled. "We're all going out this afternoon."  
  
"Oh! Thank-you!" Gabi cried and leapt off the couch, embracing her father in a tight hug. She ran towards her room to prepare for their outing, leaving her father behind to chuckle and shake his head in amusement.  
  
"New union formed! Workers plannin' on goin' on strike!" hawked a Newsboy down by the corner.  
  
Gabi opened her window and smiled as the warm breeze kissed her face. She watched the Newsboy closely. _Wonder what a day for him is like. No parents to tell him what to do, or all these rules to follow._  
  
She watched the boy until he disappeared around the corner. Sighing, Gabi walked over to her bed and fetched one of the newest books she had been reading. In it, the gentleman wrote about these Newsboys, and described how they lived at a lodging house, were responsible for themselves and the well-being of their friends. _To have friends like that seems impossible - always looking out for each other. It's too good to be true._ Though Gabrielle was very thankful for her current life, and loved her family dearly, she yearned to be free of this sort of life.  
  
"You and those windows," Viktor muttered from the doorway.  
  
Gabrielle closed the window and turned to him. "What about me and those windows?" she asked.  
  
"You've always got your head stuck out of one of them," Viktor observed.  
  
"Viktor! Gabrielle!" their father called from downstairs.  
  
"So?" Gabi shrugged and walked past him. "Come on, we're leaving."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Viktor followed on the heels of his sister, eager to annoy her as much as possible on this trip.  
  
Once outside, Kayla found it quite difficult to keep tabs on her children. Viktor would be fascinated by one thing, while Gabrielle marveled over something else.  
  
"Children, come on!" Kayla pleaded.  
  
Dietrich laughed. "Let them look around. It's their first trip outside of the house. It's to be expected."  
  
"I just don't want them getting lost. This city is so big," Kayla sighed.  
  
"We won't lose them," he assured his wife. "Viktor! Gabrielle!" he called.  
  
The two ran towards their father's voice.  
  
"Where's the park?" Gabi asked.  
  
"Only a few more blocks. Come now, or we won't make it back before dark." Dietrich held out his hands and the two each took one. "Hurry along."  
  
Gabi's eyes grew wide at all the sights to see. Soon her eyes fell upon the figure of a Newsboy in the distance. He wasn't selling papers, but instead he seemed to be fencing with some sort of walking stick. The nearest lamppost was getting beaten by this newsboy, who Gabi thought had pretty good moves for someone who probably never had the chance to take real fencing lessons. Paying no attention to where she was going, a gentleman walking the other way rammed into Gabi, causing her to lose her father's grip and for the necklace that fell delicately from her neck to be ripped from its chain.  
  
The crowd was so heavy at that time of day that while her family was pushed in one direction, Gabi was pushed in the exact opposite.  
  
Her mother, father, and brother pushed themselves out of the crowd and headed for a stoop to overlook where they had last seen Gabrielle.  
  
"Father! Viktor! Wait!" she cried, but she couldn't see them any longer. She bent over, desperately searching for her necklace and was quite surprised when she saw it dangling in front of her face.  
  
"Lookin' for this?" a boy grinned, his fingers holding tightly to the small trinket.  
  
Her eyes widening, Gabi stood up and tried to snatch it out of his hands, though she wasn't quite fast enough.  
  
"Nu uh uh," the boy shook his head. "Foist, what's the magic word?" he asked simply.  
  
"Now," Gabi replied angrily.  
  
"Ha! Wrong! Try again."  
  
"Give it back you… you… boy!" Gabi yelled.  
  
Bumlets gave her an innocent look. "Give what back? What do I have that you could possibly want?" He held up her silver locket on the broken chain and waved it back and forth.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I want. Give me back my necklace!" The anger rising in her voice, Gabi tried to grab it back, but failed in each fleeting attempt.  
  
"Ya couldn't possibly want anythin' from street rat like meself. I'll just be on me way." With that he pocketed her necklace and turned on his heel, quickly walking down the crowded New York street.  
  
"Hey! Get back here with that!" Gabi called. She turned back around and frowned. Her family was no longer in view. Her parents must have been worried sick, but she knew the way back to her home, well she knew the address of her house. Surely a native New Yorker would give her directions. She whipped around and ran after the Newsie that had stolen her necklace.  
  
"Gabrielle! Gabi! Where are you?!" her parents called out, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Dietrich, where did she go?" Kayla asked, her voice filled with worry.  
  
"Don't worry, she must be right around here. We didn't get separated by all that much. She must be in the crowd still."  
  
Bumlets started skipping towards the corner with a wide grin spread across his face. Teasing this girl was much more fun than he had expected. He spotted a park just across the street and skipped towards it.  
  
"You deaf?! Give it back!" Gabi screamed and scampered after him.  
  
"Ha! Come and get it!" Bumlets ran into the park, darting through the trees like he had done so many times in the past. This was his beloved park. He knew it better than any of the newsies, and frequented it more than the rest as well.  
  
"UGH!" Gabi was not going to give up. _I'll show him._ Gabrielle loved running. She could do it all day if she wished to. Running through the trees, she kept an almost even pace with him, though found it hard to catch up.  
  
Bumlets could see how hard she was trying to keep up with him. _Well she's got spunk, I'll give her that much._ He didn't want their little game to end. Bumlets ran out from the trees and jumped up on a park bench. "Your too slow. Ya don't deserve this locket. I know someone who might like it though…" he trailed off.  
  
"You wouldn't dare! Give it to me now!" Gabi screamed. Regaining her breath quickly, she ran towards the bench, but just as she reached it, Bumlets hopped down the other side. He failed to notice a slight dip in the grass, and as he landed, his foot slipped out from under him, sending him tumbling towards the ground.  
  
Gabi saw her chance. Without hesitating she raced towards him and grabbed his arms as she kneeled besides the fallen figure. "Hand it over!"  
  
"Woah! Take it easy!" Bumlets retorted. He was amazed to see this girl jump at him. Usually girls dressed like her would call the bulls and have them take care of the matter.  
  
"Now!" she yelled and struggled to hold his arms. As she slowly lost the fight, she took things a step further and used her body weight to try and pin him down.  
  
Bumlets wriggled one arm from her tight grasp and rolled over on top of her. "I don't take no orders from a prissy girl like yourself," he smirked. "Besides, ya ain't in no position to give orders."  
  
"Oh?" Gabi questioned. She swiftly kneed him and while he agonized over the pain, she rolled over on top of him again. "I believe I am. Now give it back."  
  
"Feisty, ain't we?" Bumlets grimaced. While he watched her grin over her small victory, Bumlets took the opportunity to even the score. Gripping her arms, he used his arms to push her to the ground, sending him back over her. "Like I said before, ya don't deserve this locket."  
  
"Damn you!" Gabi cried.  
  
The two wrestled back and forth for quite some time until finally neither of them had the energy to move. Both lay sprawled on the grass of the park, unable to get up.  
  
"Give… it… back…" Gabi whispered, her chest heaved up and down, desperate for air.  
  
"I… will… do… no such thing," Bumlets retorted, his own chest anxious for the ability to breathe normally again.  
  
"Hmph!" Gabi huffed and aimed her fist for his arm, but missed and hit the ground.  
  
Bumlets laughed. "Do ya ever give up?" He sat up slowly and shook his head.  
  
"No. Do you ever stop being so annoying?" she retorted. "Or is it a permanent trait that people have to deal with on a regular basis?" Rolling her eyes, Gabi sat up as well. Her legs ached from all of the running she had just done. Since the move to Manhattan she hadn't had a chance to run at all. Her muscles were making her painfully aware that stretching would have been a good idea before she darted after this boy.  
  
Bumlets used his arms to help propel himself from the ground. "I think it's a good trait the have," he grinned, not at all affected by her comment.  
  
"Perhaps no one ever informed you that you are very wrong," Gabi snapped. She tried to move her legs, but they tensed up, sending her into incredible pain. "Shit," she muttered under her breath. She didn't want this boy to see her struggling. How would she ever get her necklace back if she couldn't even get up? Hiding her face as she winced, Gabi started stretching out her legs, hoping the muscles would soon be relieved of their tension.  
  
"Ya alright Miss Priss?" Bumlets asked, unable to hide the slight concern in his voice.  
  
"Fine! Now give it back or I'll have to…" She searched for anything in her power to do to the boy, besides call the cops. "Hurt you!" Gabi finally belted out. The pain in her legs was more prevalent than before. Both were cramping up at a rapid pace.  
  
"Looks like your the one that's hurt." Shaking his head, Bumlets moved towards the injured girl. "Your all cramped up, aint' ya?"  
  
"What do you care? Ya stole me necklace. What makes me think ya won't steal something else if I let ya get close enough. Just go away." Quickly Gabi rubbed her hands up and down her legs, frantically trying to relax her muscles. She wanted to cry. The chain of her necklace was broken. A boy she didn't even know had taken it from her, and she left her family behind somewhere on the street. _But ya can't show that you're weak. He'll just take something else, or laugh at ya._ She fought back the tears, rubbing her legs harder.  
  
"That ain't gonna help. Here, lemme try." Bumlets slowly eased his hands over her leg. He watched for her reaction, and when she made no effort to protest, Bumlets continued his massage. As he felt the muscles relax, a small smile appeared across his face. "There, see. All better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, great," Gabi responded. She started to get up. "Ow," she sighed. Her legs were quite weak after they had cramped up. "Please give me back the locket. It's getting late. I have to go."  
  
"Miss Priss has to get back home to her parents? Aw, too bad. Well if ya can grab it, ya can have it," he smirked and held it up high out of her reach.  
  
Gabrielle limped towards him. "Fine," she muttered in disgust. She made a move to jump, but it wasn't high enough. As her feet returned to the ground, her legs gave out, sending her to the ground. Her head had hit the ground hard. Gabi tried to focus on her surroundings, but everything was a huge blur.  
  
"Shit, girl. Ya okay?" Bumlets asked and knelt beside her. He hadn't meant for this to happen.  
  
"Yeah, just great," she muttered, unsure of her surroundings. Instead of one annoying newsboy she saw three. "Please just give it back so I can go home."  
  
Bumlets could tell she wasn't alright. Instead of looking directly at him, she seemed to be focusing on something next to him, when there was nothing beside him at all. "Ya sure your alright?"  
  
"What's with all the questions?!" Gabi snapped. Slowly she pulled herself off the ground, but in the midst of being dizzy, she faltered to stay upright.  
  
"Liah," Bumlets stated. "Ya ain't okay. Come on." He gently took her arm, but she pulled away from him quickly.  
  
"Don't even touch me," she warned.  
  
Bumlets laughed. "Or what? Ya can hardly see straight, and ya think I'm scared of a priss like you? You probably don't even know how to get back to your home from here."  
  
Gabi knew Bumlets was right and tried not to show that she was a little frightened of this situation now. She didn't have any idea how to get home from this park, and not only were her clothes covered in soot, but she stubbornly refused to go home without her necklace. "Give it back!"  
  
"Nope." Bumlets could see that she really didn't know how to get home. "Well, gotta go," he said plainly and started walking, knowing she would follow.  
  
"My necklace!" Gabi cried and fumbled after him.  
Bumlets walked the entire way back to the lodging house with Gabi right on his heels. There were a few times where he wanted to just clobber her, for she would push him from behind and trip him, yet still she wouldn't call the cops, and that intrigued him.  
  
Once the lodging house was in sight, Bumlets picked up his pace. He was annoyingly aware that Gabi had also picked up hers, citing that she would cause him lots of pain if the necklace was not returned soon. He didn't think about what would happen once he entered the lodging house until it was too late and Gabi followed him right inside.  
  
"Mayhem, are ya cheatin' or somethin'? It's impossible to win that many hands 'a pokah!" Race frowned. He had been losing to Mayhem all night, as had the rest of their poker group, which included Slinks, Specs, Dublina, Brooky, and Shamrock.  
  
"Shut it Race. Quit your whinin'. It just ain't your day," Mayhem grinned and collected her winnings, stuffing them in her pocket. "I ain't playin' with such a sore loser no more."  
  
"Aw May, come on," Race pouted. He slid his arms around her and gazed into her green eyes. "I'll make it up to ya latah if ya play one more hand with me." He buried his face in her neck, trailing a soft line of kisses down it.  
  
"You would resort to such low measures the get me to play ya know," Mayhem sighed, very aware that she was about to give in to his touch.  
  
Racetrack pulled back and ran a hand through her hair. "I know," he grinned. "So is that a yes?"  
  
"Aww, would ya look at dose two," Slinks whispered to Specs.  
  
Specs slid his arm around Slinks' shoulder. "I'd rathah look at you," he smiled and kissed her cheek.  
Shamrock nudged her best friend in the side. "Specs, where do ya come up with dese lines?" she teased.  
  
"It ain't a line, it's da truth!" Specs protested. He pulled Slinks closer.  
  
Shamrock laughed. "If you say so." She shook her head.  
  
Dublina and Brooky looked at each other and started coughing, hoping to hurry up the start of this next round of poker.  
  
"You better pay me back fer dis. And it better be worth me time," Mayhem added quickly. She glared at Dublina and Brooky who were smirking at her.  
  
"Anytime today loveboids," Shamrock announced hastily.  
  
"Alright already." Race quickly shuffled the cards and dealt them out to the table.  
Bumlets made for the stairs, thinking this would be the point where the girl would threaten to call the police, and he would hand over the necklace and be done with her. However he was mistaken, as silently she climbed the stairs behind him.  
  
"Bumlets, who the heck is that?" a girl with long, curly brown hair and brown eyes asked from the stairwell.  
  
"It's uh…" Bumlets faltered, not entirely sure how to answer her.  
  
"Your name is Bumlets?" Gabi asked and laughed. "How fitting!"  
  
"Who is that?" Itey asked rather loudly as he bounded down the steps laughing. He had just had a playful fight with Boots up in the bunkroom and hadn't quite calmed down yet.  
  
Goosey turned to Itey and shrugged.  
  
"What the hell? Bumlets, who is that?" Mayhem asked, annoyed that her winning streak had been interrupted by some strange girl following Bumlets.  
  
Bumlets frowned at Itey. "Good goin'," he muttered, having not wanted to come home to an interrogation.  
  
Itey sighed. "Sorry." He slung an arm around Goosey and pouted. "I didn't mean to."  
  
Smiling, Goosey kissed his cheek. "It's alright. I still love ya."  
  
Bumlets started up the stairs, past Itey and Goosey who were too entranced with each other to notice him further. "No one," he called to Mayhem.  
  
"Well 'no one' looks like a girl the me," Mayhem retorted.  
  
"Four of a kind! I win!" Race shouted and jumped up, sending his chair crashing to the ground.  
  
Mayhem rolled her eyes. "Not the mention sore winnah." She shook her head, as did the rest of the newsies gathered around the table. They all proceeded to get up, leaving Race at the table hugging his winnings.  
  
"Bumlets! Who is that?!" Mayhem called up the stairs.  
  
Annoyed that this girl kept demanding to know who she was, Gabi turned around and crossed her arms. "Gabrielle Adler. What's it to ya?" she asked, leaving her educated manner out on the street.  
  
The lodging house quickly grew silent. Everyone knew it was a bad idea to mess with Mayhem, that was, except this girl. Slowly Mayhem started up the stairs. "Well Gabrielle Adler, I'm Mayhem Powell, and before ya get your heart set on following Bums any further, let's go over a few things. One of those bein' respect fer someone who can pound your little face in."  
  
Glaring Gabi walked down a few steps to look Mayhem in the eyes. "You think I'm scared of some little Newsie living here?"   
  
Anticipating trouble, Bumlets walked back towards Gabi, knowing this would break out in a fight if Gabrielle didn't shut up soon.  
  
She shook her head. "Look Powell, you don't fool me with your little attitude problem, and I'm far from scared of the likes of you."  
  
Not wasting a second, Mayhem popped her in the nose with one swift punch. Gabi fell backwards into Bumlets' arms and grabbed her nose in anguish.  
  
"Not scared huh?" Mayhem walked up the stairs, not caring to give the newsies' shocked looks a second thought.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"What the…" Gabi murmured. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a room filled with bunk beds. "Where… Ouch!" she gasped, gripping her head. She had never felt such a painful headache before.  
  
"Evenin' Miss Priss," Bumlets greeted. "How are we feelin'?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gabi snorted, regretting her harsh words only because they made her face hurt more.  
  
"Checkin' up on da patient, that's all. May sure gave ya a nice face rearranging. Ya should be more careful who ya upset here. Kloppman said ya can stay here da night at least. He won't charge ya nothin' since May decided the show ya up," Bumlets grinned, recalling the incident. _Well, at least I got to hold this strange girl and carry her up the stairs_. Not believing he had just thought that, Bumlets shook himself from any thoughts and turned his attention to the glaring girl on the bunk.  
  
"I don't need a lecture, and surely not from you, thief."  
  
"Thief is it? Well then, I'll leave ya to tend for your own nose." Bumlets made sure to set the first aid kit out of her reach, but set a pack of ice by her face before getting up.  
  
Being the stubborn one she was, Gabi kept her mouth shut. Even though her nose hurt beyond belief, she refused to let Bumlets help her. She did, however, grab the ice and gently press it to her throbbing face.  
  
Inwardly sighing, Bumlets should have known she wouldn't give in. That nose of hers needed to be treated, but if she was going to be stubborn about it, so was he. The ice would do for now. "Night then." Bumlets made for the door, hoping she would call him back over, but as he neared the door, he could tell it wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Night, Bum," Gabi laughed slightly, still amused at his name. Once he left the bunkroom she grimaced, the laugh hurting her bruised nose.  
  
_Wonder what my parents are up to now, and Viktor too. I shouldn't be here. I should be home. _Gabi tried to sit up, but a sharp pain surged through her head, and she lay back down quickly. _Tomorrow…tomorrow I can go home. I hope they aren't too mad at me._ She started to ponder what it would be like to live as a Newsie. They didn't have parents to answer to, and were quite tough on the outside, as she had already witnessed with Mayhem. Overcome with thoughts of her day, Gabi soon found herself exhausted, and quickly fell fast asleep.  
  


****

  
The next morning Gabi awoke to the loud voice of an elderly man and the groans of her fellow bunkmates. Rubbing her eyes, Gabi brushed her hand too close to her nose and winced, remembering how Mayhem had fun rearranging it last night. _One of these days I'll pay that girl back._  
  
"You must be Gabrielle. My name is Kloppman," the old man stated. "Bumlets told me about ya. The washroom for the girls is over there, and the newsies will all be gone in another twenty minutes or so. I'll be downstairs if you need me."  
  
Quite confused by all the commotion that surrounded her, Gabi nodded to Kloppman and gave a brief 'thanks' before her attention was grabbed by some of the newsgirls sitting down on her bed.  
  
"So, what gave ya da cockamamie idea that ya could talk back the Mayhem of all people?" a girl with long black hair asked. Gabi noticed how pale her skin was, and when she spoke her teeth were rather crooked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Gabi snapped back groggily as she sat up. As far as she was concerned it wasn't any of their business.  
  
Laughing the girl shook her head. "Well, in dis lodgin' house we all have a right the know why a girl like you was followin' Bumlets. I'm Brooky, and that's Slinks, Aurora, Isis, Kitty, Dreamer, Silk, Shamrock, and ovah there in da washroom are Dublina, Raven, Pixie, True, Slick, and ya already met Mayhem," she laughed, and some girls did the same.  
  
"Yeah…Mayhem. She sure was given the right name," Gabi snorted.  
  
"Hey, watch what ya say, alright?" Slinks chimed in. "Unless ya wanna wind up with a few broken ribs while your at it," she laughed.  
  
True lightly jabbed Slinks in the side. "We all know who already ended up with more than a few broken ribs, right girls?" she grinned.  
  
"You think that's funny?" Gabrielle asked, not quite sure why they were laughing at another's misfortune.  
  
"Oh, well, ya had the be there. His name's Morris Delancey. I think he said somethin' about Leadpipe, and she made sure that Morris couldn't walk straight for a long time," True explained.  
  
"Leadpipe?" Gabi asked. It certainly was fitting that Mayhem had a friend named that.  
  
"Yeah, Leads, her best friend. He ain't mute, just don't talk, and Morris made the mistake of pokin' fun at him in Mayhem's hearin' range," Kitty answered.  
  
"Damn fool couldn't even get outta bed for a week!" a girl exclaimed as she rushed in the room with two others in tow.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot about that part BC," True remarked. "Gabi, that's Buttercup, or BC as we call her, and behind her are Laces and Hush, the three partners in crime," she smirked.  
  
The three girls grinned and bowed before heading towards the washroom, muttering about their latest caper to the boys' room.  
  
"The papes don't wait for girls ya know!" Kloppman yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Damn look at the time!" Pixie gasped and sat up quickly. "C'mon girls, or we ain't gonna get any papes at all."  
  
Brooky nodded to Gabi, who was still enduring the pain of last night's run in with Mayhem. "I guess ya should stay here. Look, we'll be at Tibby's for lunch, if ya feel up to takin' a stroll by then, or Klopp will fix ya sumptin' the eat here. Den we'll be out sellin' again. Stop by if ya think ya can hack bein' a Newsie," she smirked and stood up. "Let's go girls."  
  
Quickly the room emptied itself, the newsgirls all busy chatting about different things, though the main topic was selling partners and their boyfriends. Sighing, Gabi lay back down, intent on getting a bit more sleep before attempting to get up.  
  


****

  
"Dietrich where is she?" Kayla asked for the tenth time that morning. Pacing the floor of their kitchen, she jumped at even the slightest sound, thinking the door was about to open and in would run her daughter.  
  
"I don't know dear, I don't know. It'll be alright. We have the police looking for her, and Christopher told me his father would help quicken the efforts of each officer with his stature in the city. We'll find her soon," Dietrich answered soothingly, putting his arms gently around his wife. "It's just a matter of time now." What he neglected to tell his wife was that Christopher and Dietrich had discussed this matter in detail, and in for the safe return of his daughter, Dietrich had accepted Christopher's proposal of marriage to Gabrielle. _He's a good boy. He'll do right by her, if we ever find her._  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
Around eleven o'clock Gabrielle awoke to the soft sounds of Kloppman whistling a tune in the hall while busy with chores. Stretching, she sat up slowly and grimaced as she felt her nose still throbbing. "At least my headache's gone," she sighed.  
  
Remembering where the washroom was, Gabi made her way towards it and washed up. _Hey, I wonder if that thief left my necklace here_. After she had finished up, Gabrielle quickly walked out of the girls' room and after waiting for Kloppman to go back down to the lobby, she opened the door to the boys' room.  
  
"Look at all these bunks. This is going to take forever," she mumbled. Gabi started with the first bunk and searched for the item that had gotten her into all this trouble in the first place.  
  
Once halfway through the bunks, Gabi was still empty-handed and rather upset. _He wouldn't actually keep it with him would he?_ Amongst her searching Gabi didn't realize that it was already lunchtime.  
  
"Lookin' fer dis?" a familiar voice asked behind her.  
  
Gabi whirled around only to see Bumlets standing in the doorway, dangling her necklace from his fingers. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am," she stated and began walking towards him. "Now are you going to let me have it?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't think now is quite the time. I'm kinda hungry. C'mon." Pocketing the necklace safely, Bumlets turned and headed down the steps, certain that the girl that had followed him all the way here would continue to follow him to food.  
  
Throwing her hands up in disgust, Gabi followed Bumlets out the door, but stopped short of the stairs.  
  
"What?" Bumlets asked once he had noticed she wasn't walking down the stairs.  
  
Sighing, Gabi gestured at her clothes. "I can't go out like this," she muttered. Her dress was torn from yesterday's escapade and quite filthy. There was no way she was going out in public like this.  
  
"Right, Miss Priss gotta look presentable," Bumlets teased and walked back up the stairs. "C'mere."   
  
Scouring through the trunk at the end of his bunk, Bumlets tossed Gabi some of his old clothes. "These should fit ya. They are kinda old, but I was smaller back den, and ya wouldn't wanna wear me clothes now, they'd be too baggy, and ya'd only complain again," he smirked.  
  
Shaking her head, Gabi strutted into the washroom and changed. Several minutes later she emerged with a frown. "Well, at least they appear washed," she snorted. Though grateful for the apparel, she still wanted to keep an angry façade about her. After all, he still hadn't given her necklace back.  
  
"You're welcome, Priss,' Bumlets shot at her dryly. "Now c'mon, I'm hungry." He led her down the stairs and out the door. "Nose is lookin' nice and swollen," he commented once they were in front of Tibby's. "I'm sure Mayhem will like to admire her handiwork."  
  
"Gee thanks, Bum," she replied. "How nice of you to think of her."  
  
Grinning, Bumlets held the door open for Gabi, who was quite surprised by this sudden show of gentility. "What? You're a gentleman all the sudden?" she quipped.  
  
"Hey now. Just cause I'm a Newsie don't mean I can't be civil," Bumlets blistered. He led Gabrielle over to a table already full of newsies and gestured for her to sit down.  
  
"What, she's a Newsie now?" Mayhem spoke up, noting Gabi's attire.  
  
"No, she ain't a Newsie, May," Bumlets answered as he sat down beside Gabi. "She needed some clean clothes, that's all."  
  
"Heh, she's just afraid of any competition selling these damn papers. Probably can't hack being a Newsie. All these headlines to think up is just too much for her simple mind," Gabi muttered.  
  
The table grew silent, and all eyes pointed towards Mayhem, who had a cockeyed grin on her face.  
  
"Now, sweets, she's just a smart ass. Let it go, alright?" Race asked, grossly aware that Mayhem was fuming and about to make Gabi wish she had never set foot into Tibby's.  
  
"Race, shut your trap. This don't concern ya," Mayhem growled. If only she wasn't situated near the window with several newsies between her and Gabi. "Listen, sweetheart. Your mouth is runnin' a mile a minute, and in case ya didn't notice, we don't appreciate that attitude around here. Now, shut that little trap of yours, or I'll personally make sure ya can't talk for a long time," she threatened.  
  
Bumlets moved towards Gabrielle and eyed her, mouthing 'just shut up' before shoving a menu in her face. "So what is everyone gonna eat?" he asked, hoping to change the subject and quick. Mayhem was still shooting daggers at Gabi with her green eyes, and the newsies at the table were all wishing they were somewhere else.  
  
"C'mon May, ain't ya hungry?" Race asked soothingly before distracting her with his lips on Mayhem's neck.  
  
Sighing, Mayhem withheld herself, though she made a mental note to make this up to that twit later. "I guess," she mumbled and closed her eyes, letting Racetrack distract her.  
  
"Dang girl, ya got some noive," Slick voiced once she made sure Mayhem was plenty out of the discussion.  
  
"She's right. Whatever gave ya the idea to get on May's bad side?" Blink asked before sliding an arm around Slick. If anything else happened, he was picking up his girl and making a break for the door.  
  
Gabi merely shrugged her shoulders and continued perusing the small menu in front of her. "You actually eat this stuff?" she asked Bumlets in a whisper. She was quite done causing trouble for now.  
  
Chuckling, Bumlets nodded his head. "Why don't ya let me pick sumptin' for ya? Wouldn't want ya to end up with sumptin' ya can't stand."  
  
"Like you?" she smirked.  
  
"Yeah, like me." Bumlets rolled his eyes, doing his best to hide a smile.  
  
Raven, who was sitting across from Gabrielle, nudged her boyfriend Dutchy in the side.  
  
"What is it?" Dutchy asked, taking his eyes from the menu.  
  
"Look at those two," Raven whispered in his ear. "I think she's stickin' around for sumptin' else besides that necklace."  
  
"Yer crazy," Dutchy remarked and shook his head. "Ya don't think she's got a thing for Bums, do ya?" he whispered back.  
  
"You'll see. I'm right. Just give it a little time, and a lot more fightin'," she answered and kissed his cheek.  
  
The bells above the door at Tibby's jingled, and in walked Spot and Luna.  
  
"Heya fellas," Spot greeted, sporting his usual smirk. He grabbed two chairs and plopped them down at the table where tensions were already high.  
  
Spot took one look at Gabi and raised a brow. "I don't believe we've met."  
  
Looking up from her menu, Gabi shrugged. "So?" she asked and returned to the menu, pretending to be much more interested in the choices then this Newsie.  
  
Spot looked at Luna and laughed before returning his attention to Gabi. "So, da name's Conlon, Spot Conlon. And you are?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.  
  
Gabi sighed and rolled her eyes, choosing not to answer him. She could tell this particular Newsie was quite full of himself, and she didn't want to be bothered.  
  
Laughing, Luna nudged Spot in the side. "Looks like she don't care who ya are, Mutt," she joked.  
  
Bumlets thought it time to speak up. "Her name's Gabi. She followed me home yesterday." He saw Gabi glare at him and smiled. "She's just visiting."  
  
"Can we eat already?" Gabi whined. For some reason she felt a pit in her stomach at the thought of just visiting. _What the heck am I upset about? On one side of me I got a thief, and on the other a damn ladies man. No, I just want to get my locket and go home…right?_  
  
"Wow, she speaks - full sentences even," Spot joked and waived the waiter over.  
  
The rest of the newsies lunch hour was rather uneventful. Gabi had kept her mouth shut, instead concentrating on what she wanted to do now. She did want to go home, didn't she? Sure, the newsies life was something she had read about for awhile, but showing to these people that she actually wanted to stay here seemed like a very bad idea, especially with Mayhem around.  
  
Gabi listened to the newsies chat over a plethora of topics. They seemed to really get along, and though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was quite envious of that.  
  
"Spot, are ya ever gonna take this slingshot back? It ain't fun carryin' around two, ya know," Luna groaned after downing the last of her glass of water.  
  
Sighing, Spot shook his head. "You promised to hold onto it. I don't want it back now," he answered, making sure to keep his voice down, though he didn't know that Gabi was listening in, hearing every word.  
  
Noticing the way Spot answered, Gabi felt there was a lot more to this slingshot than she knew about, and kept that tucked away in her mind for later. Perhaps she could find out why Spot was so upset. That had to be his weakness. He looked like the toughest Newsie in New York, but even he had to have a weakness.  
  
"Hey Luna, ya gonna come over tonight?" Brooky asked. "Oh, and you too Spot," she smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm comin'. Wouldn't miss the fun, now would I?" Luna smiled.  
  
"C'mon, Mutt, I still gotta out do ya sellin' the afternoon edition," Luna grinned and stood up, leaving a few coins on the table to cover her meal.  
  
"Yeah right. Ya ain't gonna win," Spot challenged and followed her towards the door.  
  
Gabi stood up as well, fishing for the little bit of money she had with her, and put down enough to pay for her meal. She headed towards the door, wondering if this time Bumlets would be following her.  
  
"Well, what are ya waitin' for, Bums?" Slinks teased. "Go on."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Bumlets dropped a few coins on the table and proceeded towards the door. Once outside, Bumlets shook his head as he saw Gabi standing there, arms crossed.  
  
"Took ya long enough," she stated.  
  
"Sorry to keep the princess waitin'," he retorted. "Ya need me to walk ya back to the lodgin' house, or ya think ya can make it on your own?" he asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I aim to try selling those dumb papers, just like I told Mayhem. I bet I can outsell her."  
  
Chuckling, Bumlets nodded. "Suit yourself." He bowed and pointed her in the direction of the distribution center. "After you."  
  
Gabi took off, amazed that Bumlets would let her come along. She did want to try selling, and since she was outfitted in Bumlets' clothes, she knew she'd go unnoticed by anyone potentially looking for her, including the police.  
  
They walked along in silence for awhile, before Gabi spoke up. "That Spot character is a good match for that girl Luna," she stated.  
  
"They ain't a couple," Bumlets replied quickly.  
  
"Really?" Gabi asked, quite amazed that they indeed were not. By the way she saw them interact at the table, she could have sworn Luna and Spot were an item.  
  
"Really. They're just great friends. Luna was goin' out with Spot's brother, until he got killed, so now they're just really close," he explained.  
  
"Oh," Gabi nodded. _Well, as long as we're on topic of sharing stories… _"So, um, who is this Leadpipe guy?"  
  
Bumlets expression clouded over. "He and May were the best of friends," he started out, choosing his words carefully. "They used ta pull tricks together before they both became newsies. Leads was always lookin' out for Mayhem," he sighed.  
  
Gabi's ears perked up at the term 'was'. "Um, where is he now?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Frowning, Bumlets continued. "He was killed. We think by the same guy that killed Peter, Spot's brother, but…" he sighed. "The bulls don't give a damn, and nothin' was ever done. We're just 'street rats' after all. One more of us gone ain't no big deal."  
  
Gabi's expression matched Bumlets. Maybe that was why Mayhem had such a hard exterior. She had been through a lot, and Gabi was just a useless pain in her side. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Mayhem swears it's the same guy. Someone named Fox. He used to fight with Spot and Peter over territory boundaries all the time. Fox didn't sell papes, but just oversaw the newsies from the Bronx, and we all know he was runnin' drugs too. Some kind of underground thing with a group in Chinatown. But, that's all we know. No one can prove it, and he just does what he wants."  
  
"Fox?" Gabi repeated, reminiscent of Christopher. They couldn't possibly be connected, but still, that uncertainty hung in the air.  
  
"Yeah, they call him Fox. No one knows his real name, or what he really looks like. He always wears a black mask, when he deals with the newsies, or with the Chinese. I say he's just too scared ta show his real face," Bumlets stated.  
  
Gabi was unsure of what to tell him, and chose to stay quiet, merely nodding her head once he was finished. Lucky for her they had arrived at the distribution center.  
  
"So dis is where I get me papes," Bumlets announced, gesturing at the ramp in front of them. "Ya really wanna give dis a try?"  
  
"I already told you. I am going to prove that I can outsell Mayhem, and you," she grinned.  
  
"Sure ya are, kid," Bumlets laughed. "Well you can try ta outsell a master like meself, but it ain't gonna be easy."  
  
"I _am_ going to outsell you, and when I do, I expect my necklace back," Gabi stated.  
  
"Now we're makin' up rules too? Sheesh, remind me not ta spend too much time around you anymore," he shook his head.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Gabi didn't answer him, instead choosing to take in the scenery. The newsies were all chatting about this and that, making plans for the evening, and joking about how bad the latest headline was. She sighed, imagining her own life, free from her parents keeping her indoors all the time, and free from that Christopher fellow. She knew what would happen if she went back now – marriage. Gabrielle was far from ready for that.  
  
"I'm takin' 50 dis afternoon. Ya wanna try and top that?" Bumlets asked, shooting her a grin.  
  
"60 papers," Gabi snorted and thrust her coins on the counter.  
  
Bumlets stuffed his papers under his arm and walked down the stairs, muttering that she'd wind up eating those later.  
  
"How hard can this be?" Gabi remarked, looking at the headline. "What a cinch!"  
  
"Yeah, cinch. Go on, sell 'em." Bumlets nudged her. "There's a crowd right over there."  
  
"Alright, I will." Gabi held her head up and strutted towards the crowd. She had heard these newsies call out bogus headlines since she moved to New York, and besides that she had read about them in book after book. _How hard could this possibly be?_

  
Bumlets watched from afar, chuckling to himself as Gabi tried to sell her papers. _She ain't gonna stand a chance._ The crowd that he had pointed her too had already bought their papers for the day, and Bumlets knew that. Aurora and Pie Eater always got to the crowds outside the distribution center first.  
  
Gabi focused her attention on the paper and thought up a few headlines that she had heard called out before – now to see if they worked. She started spouting out a few lines, but the crowd was massive, and very talkative. They didn't even hear her. Frowning, Gabi noticed that most of them already carried a paper under an arm and she turned to Bumlets, glaring.  
  
"You set me up," she growled once she had walked over to him again.  
  
Bumlets raised his hands in innocence. "Who me?" he asked, feigning hurt in his voice. "Aw Gabi, why would I do such a thing?"  
  
"Shut up," Gabi retorted. "I'll just go do this on my own, without your so-called help." With that Gabi stormed off to find a vacant corner, and to prove she could sell more than him.  
  
Bumlets looked after her and shook his head. He couldn't let her get out of his sights, especially not around here. She'd never find her way back to the distribution center, let alone the lodging house. Calling out headlines a safe distance behind her, Bumlets followed Gabi down the crowded street.  
  
A few hours later, dusk was approaching, and Gabi had sold half of her papers. Exhausted and upset that this did actually require more skill than she had originally thought, Gabi took solace in a nearby park bench, throwing her papers down on the ground.  
  
Sighing, Bumlets felt a little remorse for having had egged her on so much. He could see her in the distance, chin thrust in her hands and looking rather upset. He should be rubbing it in her face right now, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Cautiously Bumlets walked over to Gabi and took a seat next to her on the bench. "Looks like ya sold half your papes. Not bad fer a rookie," he remarked, his words hoping to console her.  
  
"I suppose so," Gabi muttered. _Why isn't he poking fun? I thought he'd be waiting all day to do that._  
  
"It's gettin late, time ta go back," Bumlets said and stood up. He gathered up the loose papers on the ground and bundled them under his arm.  
  
Gabi looked at him in disbelief. The same boy that had tormented her all this time was helping her out now, and resisting the urge to tease her even more.  
  
"What?" Bumlets asked, noting her eyes on him. He blushed slightly under her gaze, not used to being looked at as she was.  
  
"Stealing my papers?" she asked and tried her best to glare, but failed.  
  
Smirking, Bumlets nodded. "I can still make a profit with dese," he said proudly and grinned at her. "Since someone gave up." He hadn't meant to tease her about the issue, it just happened, and now he felt a pit deep in his stomach. He saw the disappointment in her eyes, which was what he had wanted to avoid all this time.  
  
"Well, then, I'll…" Gabi faltered and desperately thought up something to say. Then she saw that hat atop his head. "Since you stole my papers, I'll steal your hat!" she cried and snatched it off his head before taking off towards the park.  
  
"Hey, give that back!" Bumlets yelled. He darted after her, and finally thrust the papers in a trashcan, since they hindered his chase. Bumlets was not about to let her get away, and after several minutes caught up to her, taking her firmly by the arm.  
  
Gabi tried to pull from him, but his grip was far too strong. "Let me go!"  
  
Grinning, Bumlets took his hat back, and then grabbed hold of her hand. "Nope. Let's go."  
  
"Let me go," Gabi stated firmly once more, glaring at Bumlets in full force.  
  
"Nope, not 'til we get home, _thief_," he smiled and strutted along. "Ya gotta learn not to do so much on an impulse… bad for your health ya know, stealin' people's things," he snickered.  
  
Not believing her own ears, Gabi frowned. "Talk about stealing things," she muttered and reluctantly walked alongside Bumlets. She didn't make any motions to take her hand from his, though. Something told her it was much better to let him lead her back.  



	8. Chapter 8

_Ten o'clock - he always leaves at ten o'clock._ Mayhem crouched behind a few wooden crates and peered over, sighing in relief when she saw a familiar figure step outside of his home, and walk towards a carriage already in front. She stole a quick glance at the pocket watch she had borrowed from Race, which read exactly five minutes past ten.   
  
_He's never late. Somethin' big must be happenin' tonight. Good night ta follow the bastard._ Once her target had sat down inside the carriage, Mayhem darted towards it, silently hopping on the back as it started moving down the street. Tonight she was going to avenge her partner's death. Her best friend had died in vain, and no matter what the police said, May knew the truth. She knew who was responsible. Christopher Fox had to die.  
  
Mayhem strained to hear what Fox was discussing above her, but the hooves of the horses were too loud, and she could only make out a word here and there. She heard something about meeting somewhere and that there was to be a big pay off.  
  
The carriage ride seemed to last forever. Just as May thought her legs were going to fall off from crouching down for so long, the horses finally started to slow down, and May hopped off before they stopped, hiding in the shadows once she did.  
  
"Mr. Fox," a lanky man greeted.  
  
"I take it everything is in order," Christopher barked as he stepped out of the carriage.  
  
The man stepped back and nodded. "Yes sir, all set for your approval."  
  
"Good. Have the men start loading then. Once I inspect the goods I want them ready to be shipped out immediately," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, right away sir." 

The man retreated his steps and hustled to gather the others. Meanwhile Christopher crossed his arms and started to walk towards the loading dock. If all went well he would be an ever richer man tomorrow morning.

  
Mayhem saw her chance. If she reached Fox before he was out of her sight, she could take him down without him even knowing what was coming. Silently she crept towards him, glancing to her right and left as she did, making sure no one else was around.  
  
Once she was close enough, Mayhem drew her arm back and hit him fiercely on the back of his neck, sending Christopher to his knees.  
  
"What the hell?!" he cried, grabbing his neck in anguish.  
  
"Yer the asshole that killed a good friend of mine, and now it happens to be your turn to suffer," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Christopher craned his neck just far enough to see his attacker and cackled. "You? The bitch that hung around that guy that never spoke. Oh, this is lovely," he said sarcastically through the ever-present pain. Slowly he stood up and turned to face her.  
  
The rest seemed to flash right before Mayhem's eyes. She went after him again, but two dark figures pulled her back, thrusting her arms behind her back.  
  
Christopher stood up and grinned. "Well, now you can join your pathetic friend. Boys, tie her up over there. We'll leave this to handle once the job is finished. Nothing gets us off schedule!"  
  



	9. Chapter 9

"Give it back," Gabi snorted.  
  
"Hmm, no," Bumlets replied with a smirk. "I've grown quite fond of this little locket."  
  
Gabrielle was at the point where she couldn't go on arguing with him. She hated showing a weakness and this necklace was one. Sighing, she decided to give up for the time being. "Fine, keep it," she muttered. Standing up, Gabi stormed into the washroom and slid out the window. Once she was thoroughly happy with the way she had slammed the window, she climbed up to the roof and took a seat near the edge.  
  
Bumlets stared after her, dumbfounded. Well it wasn't any fun if she didn't continue their little game. He walked into the washroom and opened the window. _Why am I going after the girl that only fights with me anyway?_ Against his better judgment Bumlets climbed out the window and started up towards the fire escape.  
  
Once atop the roof, he saw Gabi curled up near the brink. Silently he walked towards her, taking a seat several feet away. He looked up at the stars. He hadn't admired them in awhile, and had missed doing so.  
  
Gabi regarded him with silent eyes. He was too pre-occupied with the stars above to notice her glancing at him. _Why won't he just give it back? What use does he have for it besides annoying me?_ She noticed how the moonlight highlighted his black, shiny hair, and how his brown eyes twinkled as they marveled at the sky. _He looks so free, like he's not bound by anything. I wish I were free._ She sighed louder than she thought, and Bumlets broke his gaze of the sky and turned to her.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Whatcha lookin' at?"  
  
"Nothing," she answered quickly. " Isn't there a poker game tonight? Why don't you go bother them," she suggested. "And give it back."  
  
"No," he stated plainly.  
  
"Now," Gabi insisted.  
  
"Not fer all the gold in China," he grinned, quite proud of his answer.  
  
"Oh fine. You asked for it."  
  
Gabi lunged at him, sending them both tumbling backwards.  
  
Laughing, Bumlets pinned her down and held her wrists above her head. "Asked for what? The chance ta beat ya again?" he smirked. "Well thanks, I believe I just did." He was careful this time not to allow her legs anywhere near where she had kneed him last time.  
  
Gabi tried to wriggle free, but she knew there was no hope. _Two can still play at this game._ She started to wince. "Ow, my wrist," she whispered.  
  
"What? Your wrist?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"It hurts. Ow." She winced again.  
  
Bumlets let go of both her arms. "Where? Which one?"  
  
Gabi rubbed her right wrist with her other hand momentarily. "This one," she answered quickly and struck him in the chin with her fist.  
  
Staring at her with wide eyes, he couldn't believe he had fell for that trick. His jaw made him painfully aware of how hard this girl could hit. He grabbed her arms again, thrusting them back over her head. Anger and shock shone in his eyes.  
  
Gabi was slightly afraid that he would hit her back, though he didn't seem at all the type to do such a thing. She stared up into his eyes, nearly drowning in them.  
  
Bumlets gazed right back into her blue eyes. What was it about her that kept him so interested? After all he'd had this locket of hers for over a day. He should have given it back by now, but as she made no serious effort to tell the police, he made no serious effort to give it back to her.  
  
"I… I'm sorry," she stuttered, uneasy by the silence.  
  
Bumlets eyes grew soft, the anger, frustration, and shock dissipating, and turning into a need to be right beside her - to understand just why she fascinated him so. He leaned closer, his eyes piercing hers.  
  
Her heart racing, Gabi's mind began to go blank. The way he gazed at her, those eyes never leaving hers – she had to know more. She made no attempt to stop him from moving closer, letting her eyes tell him that she wanted him there.  
  
Slowly Bumlets eased his hands from her wrists. He used his fingers to move a few stands of hair away from her face, then leaned closer, his lips brushing over her own. He looked up into her eyes briefly, wondering if she would back off. Instead he felt her hands run through his hair. He settled his lips on hers once more, kissing Gabi deeply.  
  
Gabi made no motion to stop. She didn't have time to dwell on any of her own doubts and fears and chose to toss them right out of her mind, kissing him back deeply.  
  
As they were towards the edge of the roof, Bumlets swept Gabi up in his arms and carried her safely next to the warmth of the chimney, setting her down gently before his lips hungrily sought hers again. Once they were both resting against the floor of the roof, Bumlets took Gabi into his arms, breaking the kiss to look her in the eyes. He desperately searched for words to sum up what was going on inside him. There were so many things he wanted to ask – so many things he wanted to know.  
  
Also tongue-tied, Gabi chose actions instead, trailing her fingers over the line of cheekbone, his lips, and his chin. Her eyes connected with his again and a smirk curled on her lips. "Thief," she whispered.  
  
"And a good one too," Bumlets whispered back in agreement. "I stole you, didn't I?" He gently pushed the blonde curls from her face before leaning down and meeting her lips again. Soon the kiss became deeper, and while Gabi's hands wandered over Bumlets' back, his hands trailed over her face and neck.  
  
Both parties wanted more, and they signaled each other through the depth of their kiss. Gabi's hands worked their way under his shirt, caressing the smooth skin of his chest while Bumlets pulled her on top of him, starving to have her as close as possible.  
  
Gabi pulled back and took his hands in hers, leading them to her shirt. She left his fingers atop the buttons and smiled, leaving him to do the work. Once Bumlets completed his task, he tossed her shirt aside, and pulled her towards him, leaving all doubts aside as he forgot his surroundings – Gabi the only thing on his mind.  



	10. Chapter 10

  
"Luna! Spot! Get over here already!" Slinks called, already engrossed in the poker game. It was Manhattan's turn to host the weekly get-together.  
  
"We ain't that late are we?" Luna asked, seeing a game already in progress.  
  
"Just a little," Brooky remarked through a cigarette clenched in her teeth.  
  
Behind Luna and Spot strolled Spades' Fia, Blue, Snitch, and Key. The six grabbed the last remaining empty seats and sat down, watching as the latest game unfolded.  
  
Racetrack looked up from his cards, taking a drag on his cigar as he did. "Alright Dublina, your call. Ya gonna raise or what?" he asked.  
  
Spades' Fia noticed something different about the game. Someone was missing. Perusing the table, she figured out who it was. Mayhem always sat beside Racetrack for these games, but she wasn't there. And there wasn't a vacant seat either. She nudged her boyfriend, Blue, in the side and whispered, "Where's Mayhem?"  
  
Shrugging, Blue put his arm around Spades' shoulder. "Dunno," he whispered back.  
  
Race was growing tired of the looks the other newsies were giving him. He knew what they wanted to know. Sighing, Race cleared his throat. "May had some business to take care of, alright?" he snapped. Race had been nervous ever since Mayhem told him she wouldn't make it to the game. He knew what she was really up to. She wasn't visiting Leads' grave - she was going after Fox. After all, she didn't need to borrow his pocket watch just to go the grave site. He loved that watch, but he loved Mayhem much more, and this was strumming on his last nerve. But how could he stop her? _She better come home in one piece. If anythin' happens ta her…_ Race knew there wasn't anything he could do to stop her. She had to take care of this and she wanted to do it alone. There was nothing else to do besides sit and wait, hoping she would make it back home safely.  
  
The air was silent for a few moments, as everyone noticed Racetrack's attitude. There was more to this then they knew about, and they all felt it better to change the subject quickly.  
  
"Alright, Dub, what's it gonna be?" Slinks asked, slicing the silence.  
  
Sizing up her hand, Dub took another glance at the pot in the center and then at how much she had left. It was only the first game of the night, and if she wanted to last through the entire evening, she would have to be cautious about her spending. "Fold," she answered, setting her cards on the table before leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Well, I call your twenty cents, and raise ya another five," Brooky grinned, throwing her coins on the table. "True?"  
  
"Hmm," True scratched her head. Brooky, True, her boy Mush, Specs, Slinks, Shamrock, Kid Blink, his girl Slick, Jack, and his girl and co-leader Jade were still in this game. "Too rich for me blood," she sighed, folding her cards.  
  
One by one the newsies backed out of the game, until it was down to Brooky, Racetrack, and Slinks.  
  
"Well Brooky?" Slinks asked impatiently. She had her best hand ever, and was trying desperately not to show her excitement.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," Brooky muttered, debating how high she wanted to go. Finally she tossed her cards down. "Fold."  
  
Slinks held back her joy. Now it was down to the gambler himself and her. She knew Race was off his game. His head had jerked up each time the door opened, expecting it to be Mayhem. There was no way his hand was better. "Well Race? What's it gonna be?"  
  
Sighing, Race took one look at the anti, then his hand, and pressed them down on the table. He just couldn't enjoy this game knowing where his love was. "Ya win Slinks," he muttered.  
  
Jack stood up from the table and clasped a hand on Race's shoulder. "C'mon. Why don't ya get some fresh air with me?" he asked, knowing Race had a lot on his mind. Perhaps if nothing else, Race could talk things out with Jack.  
  
Slinks wanted to whoop with joy, but when she saw Race's downtrodden face, all she could do was smile, take her winnings, and steal a victory kiss from Specs before pocketing the money.  
  
"Alright, let the big boys in the game now," Spot announced. "Blue, let's show 'em how we do dis in Brooklyn," he grinned.  
  
A new set of newsies sat down at the table, including Luna, Spot, Silk, Blue, Spades' Fia, Goosey, Itey, Skittery, Dreamer, Raven, Dutchy, Aurora, and Pie Eater. Spot shuffled the cards and dealt them out.  
  
Once the cards were dealt, all the newsies except Luna picked theirs up. Her eyes were fixated on a knot in the floor as she sat stiff in her chair. Two dark figures flashed before her eyes, dancing in the moonlight. She centered her attention of them, noticing that their dance was actually a fight. The two seemed equal fighters, both with passion for what they were doing, yet one seemed to be in the game more for the fun of it.  
  
"Luna? Hey, Luna, ya alright?" Spot asked, touching her shoulder gently.  
  
"Huh?" Luna asked, blinking her eyes.  
  
"Luna, what was that?" he whispered.  
  
"I – I had another dream. I… I'm alright now," she stuttered. _ What the hell was that? Who were dose people?_  
  
"Ya sure?" Spot asked. "Somethin' spooked ya. You wanna talk about it?"  
"No, it's alright. Go on. Brooklyn has a poker game to win," she smiled slightly, still stunned by what took place.  
  
Nodding, Spot kept a cautious eye on Luna while he continued the game. "All right, first bids?"  



	11. Chapter 11

So, Kez was nice enough to remind me that I haven't finished uploading this fic... OOPS... I'll be shouting out to Kez from now on... ENJOY

* * *

"Now can I have it back?" Gabi whispered into Bumlets' ear.  
  
"Have what back?" Bumlets asked, pulling her closer. He kissed her forehead, not quite sure of himself, or what had just happened.  
  
"My necklace," Gabi answered. Running her fingers over his chest, Gabi turned and looked up at him.  
  
"I dunno. What happens if I give it to ya? Ya gonna take off?" Bumlets asked, only half-teasing. Just yesterday he'd stolen this strange girl's necklace, and now he was sitting beside her atop the roof, holding her in his arms.  
  
"Take off? I'm not going anywhere, that is, unless you want me to," she said, unsure of how he truly felt about her. This whole evening had been a big blur in her mind. Hours ago she had hated the man that lay here with her, or so she thought. Now she didn't want him to ever leave her side.  
  
Bumlets answered her with a deep kiss. Once they came up for air, Gabi rested her head gently across his chest, her eyes feeling heavier by the second.  
  
"Night Priss," Bumlets whispered through a yawn.  
  
"Night thief."  
  


****

  
  
"Luna, ya comin'?" Spot asked. The poker game ended around midnight, and most of the Newsies were already heading upstairs to retire for the evening.  
  
"I think I'm gonna stay in Manhattan tonight, Spot. You go on back," Luna answered.  
  
"Ya sure?" he asked. Spot was growing more and more concerned for her well-being over the past few days.  
  
Laughing, Luna shook her head. "No Spot, I ain't sure. Now get goin'," she instructed.  
  
Spot hesitated, but finally took himself outside. He was having that weird feeling again. The one of wanting to be close to Luna, but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't right. Luna was for Peter, and even though Peter was gone, he couldn't do that to his brother. _But would he want us ta be happy? I wish I could make Luna happy again._ Spot trudged back to Brooklyn, thoughts of Peter and Luna overtaking his mind the entire way back.  
  
"C'mon Luna," Slinks smiled. "I got a bunk right next to mine ya can have."  
  
Smiling, Luna followed Slinks up the stairs. "Feels good to be away from the Mutt for a night," she joked. In reality Luna felt a loss once Spot walked out that door, but kept it bottled up inside.  
  
"Now don't be bossin' us around," Slinks teased. "Jade's the boss here. Ya get the day off."  
  
"Oh, right," Luna smirked before heading into the bunkroom. She plopped down on the bunk and set both slingshots on the table.  
  
"Ya got two now?" Silk asked as she walked by.  
  
"Well, one's Spot's. I'm just watchin' it for him for awhile."  
  
"Ya got a bet goin' wit him or sumptin'?" Silk asked. "Seein' how long he can go without it?"  
  
Luna nodded. "Yeah, sumptin' like that." She yawned and stretched out on the bed, hoping for a night devoid of any dreams.  
  


****

  
  
Gabi shifted in her sleep, and when she felt arms around her, quickly opened her eyes. Once focused, Gabi made out the sleepy figure of Bumlets beside her and smiled. He looked so peaceful like that and the last thing she wanted to do was disturb him.  
  
Gently she slipped out of his arms and gathered up her clothes. She needed some fresh air, and time to think about what had just transpired that night.  
  
She made her way towards the edge of the roof and stole one last look at Bumlets before heading down to the bunkroom. She crept through the room silently, her faint footsteps being drowned out by the sounds of the girls' breathing.  
  
Once she neared the door, two objects caught her attention in the faint moonlight. _That must be Spot's slingshot._ Without thinking, she picked it up, and dashed out of the room.  
  
Luna tossed and turned in her bunk, and finally she awoke with a loud thud. She had tossed right out of the bed.  
  
"Luna? Hey, ya alright?" Slinks asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah, fine Slinks. Go back to bed," Luna answered from the floor. _What a dream - it was so vivid, just like before. This sword thing - what could it be?_   
  
"Ya sure, Luna?" Slinks returned in a whisper. Something had been wrong these past few weeks, and Slinks knew it, but she couldn't force the issue. Luna would come to her when she was ready to.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Luna slowly climbed back into bed. In her dreams, she had witnessed as a thief stole an ancient sword. She felt as if her duty was to protect it, but all she could do was stand there and watch it happen. _I gotta find out what this all means._ Closing her eyes, Luna didn't notice that there was one less slingshot on the nightstand. She was too engrossed in what her dream had meant.  
  


****

  
  
Gabi roamed the dark streets for an hour, losing her way back to the lodging house, but far too occupied to notice. Her encounter with Bumlets played over in her mind, and she absentmindedly played with the rubber strap on the slingshot as she continued on.  
  
_How can I possibly go home now? What will happen with Christopher? And what on earth would my parents think of me dating a newsie._ Frowning, Gabi moved on to think of much happier things that didn't include the unavoidable future she would endure.   
  
She kicked a pebble and decided it was time to see what this slingshot was made of. Carefully choosing her ammo, Gabi placed a small pebble in the strap and pulled back, searching for a decent target. Seeing a lamp post in the distance, Gabi aimed and quickly let go, satisfied when the pebble made direct contact with the post. _This is easier than I thought._  
  
A breeze brushed by her hair and Gabi smelled the unmistakable aroma of water nearby. _Well, while I'm out, might as well take a look down by the docks._ Slipping the slingshot in her back pocket, Gabi wandered down by the water. She wanted to go sit down by the dock's edge, but the noise in the distance stopped her. Turning, she saw several dark figures in the moonlight, all carrying boxes to a nearby boat.  
  
"What the hell are they doing at this late hour?" she mused. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Gabi crept towards their location, keeping herself hidden by the mountains of crates along the way.  
  
When she was up close enough, Gabi peered out from behind the crates once more, and tried to make out the figures in the moonlight. She could have sworn one looked like Christopher, but just as she was about to get a closer look, she heard someone moan.  
  
"Oh shit," Gabi muttered and whipped around, thinking she was caught. Instead her mouth dropped at the sight of Mayhem tied up against a wall. "Mayhem, that you?"  
  
"Mmph," came the reply.  
  
"Crap, May, what happened?" Gabi asked when she got closer, though she was fully aware that with a bandanna around her mouth, Mayhem couldn't exactly spout details.  
  
May rolled her eyes, since she couldn't answer, and gave Gabi a look that screamed 'get off your lazy ass and help me out here'. She impatiently motioned for Gabi to untie her from the ropes.  
  
Once Mayhem was free, she struggled to stay upright. The men that had tied her up had a little fun first, and Mayhem was nearly bruised from head to toe. Gabi grabbed her before she could fall and swung one of Mayhem's arms around her shoulder. "Good thing I found you," Gabi smiled.  
  
Mayhem nodded her head, though she couldn't get out the word 'thanks'. She figured Gabi was only in it for the recognition she would get back at the lodging house. "Yeah, good thing," she mumbled. _Of all the people in this world, why did she have to be the one to save me?_  
  
"Needed someone to get me back to the lodging house. You'll do," Gabi smirked, making Mayhem's mouth quirk into a tiny, but noticeable smile.  
  
Slowly the two started to hobble away from the docks, both thinking that they were undetected thanks to the dark night and the abundance of boxes. Unfortunately for them, Gabi lost her grip of Mayhem for a moment, and they banged into one of the many crates. They could hear voices in the distance, shouting to go check out the noise.  
  
"Now would be the time ta run," Mayhem stated, pulling herself upright again despite the pain.  
  
"Well let's go then!" Gabi cried and took off with Mayhem right behind her.  
  
Gabi could hear footsteps pounding on the docks behind them. "Hurry up, they're gaining on us!"  
  
"Seems to be my lucky day," Mayhem huffed between heavy breathing. "Looks like we're in for some fun."  
  
"Well, run faster," Gabi urged, and saw Mayhem shoot her an icy glare.   
  
"I thought I already was, smart ass."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Gabi grabbed Mayhem's arm and pulled her along. She knew May was in pain, but she'd be in a lot more if they were caught. She glanced back, seeing two rather large figures coming closer and then remembered what she had stolen earlier. She knew that Mayhem could use this to blackmail her later, since Luna would not be amused, and neither would Spot, but it seemed their only hope. Gabi let go of Mayhem and bent down and pick up a fistful of stones.  
  
"What da hell are you doin'?!" Mayhem cried. "We don't have time ta play hopscotch!"  
  
Whipping out the slingshot from her back pocket, Gabi didn't pay Mayhem's comment any heed. "Just keep going!" she shouted.  
  
"Suit yerself," May answered and took off down the street.  
  
Gabi shoved the stones in her pocket, leaving two out. Placing them hurriedly in the slingshot, she aimed for the men running towards her and let go.  
  
"Uh oh," Gabi muttered. She must have missed, for she heard no cries from either of her chasers, and they certainly hadn't stopped running. Gauging the distance between her and the men, Gabi tried once more, this time taking a deep breath first, and concentrating on her target.  
  
The stones pierced through the air in front of her, and much to her satisfaction she heard a cry of pain coming from one of the men. While his running abilities were hindered, the other merely stopped for a second, surmising the situation before running towards Gabi again.  
  
"Damn it," Gabi breathed heavily and took out the remaining stones from her pocket. Her mind screamed for her to hurry up and Gabi obeyed, letting the slingshot go with one quick motion.  
  
To her delight, she heard the other attacker yell in anguish, but then noticed that the first man was running again. Cursing her luck, Gabi shoved the slingshot back into her pocket and took off down the street.  
  
The footsteps still coming behind her, though slower this time, Gabi burst into a sprint, hoping that her legs wouldn't give out any time soon. The faster she went, the lighter the footsteps pounded in the distance, until the only sounds she could hear were the laughs of the late-night drunks by a nearby tavern.  
  
Gabi stopped and leaned over, throwing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. It occurred to her that she had no idea where she was, or how to get back to the lodging house. "Well this is just great," she mumbled and leaned against a lamppost. She squinted to see the name of the street, but she didn't know what good that would do, considering she hadn't a clue what street the lodging house was on. She cursed herself for concentrating on Bumlets the first day he took her to that lodging house, instead of where he was leading her.  
  
She sighed at the thought of Bumlets. He would wake up to find her missing, and probably suspect the worst. Somehow Gabi had to make it back to that lodging house before he woke up.  
  
"You look like a pathetic lost little puppy," spoke a familiar voice from the shadows of a dark alley.  
  
Gabi turned to see Mayhem, hunched over against the wall in the alley. She was breathing heavily, and holding one shoulder with her hand. "Nice to see you too," Gabi retorted and sighed in relief. _Maybe we can make it back without Bumlets even knowing I took off in the first place._  
  
"Ya took Spot's slingshot, didn't ya?" May asked and limped out of the alley.  
  
"So what if I did?" Gabi shrugged her shoulders and walked towards Mayhem.  
  
"He don't exactly like it when people mess wit his things, 'specially smart alecks such as yaself," May explained. "Just hope he ain't in a bad mood when he finds out… Hell, hope he don't find out at all."  
  
"Oh, he won't," Gabi nodded and started the journey back with Mayhem.  
  
"Sure he won't." May shook her head and gave a wry laugh.  
  
With Mayhem hurt, the walk back took over an hour and by the time they reached the lodging house, Gabi knew that Bumlets had probably already awoken, only to find her missing. Her heart racing, Gabi opened the door and let May in first. She closed it behind them as quietly as possible and saw Mayhem press a finger to her lips. _Looks like I'm not the only one who'll get in trouble_.  
  
Gabi nodded, but as soon as she did, someone cleared their throat in the lobby. She watched as Mayhem strode over to the couch, hiding as much pain as she could.  
  
"Me watch?" Racetrack asked, passing over the question of how things had went that evening.  
  
"Aw Christ. Look, it's in one piece!" May exclaimed and pulled out his prized pocket watch from her pants.  
  
Race took the watch and handled his beloved keepsake. He brushed his hot air over it, giving it a once-over with his sleeve before setting it back in his vest pocket. Then he took one look at Mayhem and frowned. "May, aw geez what'd dey do to ya?" he asked and took her hands.  
  
"Nothin' I couldn't handle," May grumbled, still upset that Race had the nerve to even inspect his watch after what she had been through.  
  
"Sit down May, ya look terrible." He led her over to the couch and gently took a seat beside her.  
  
Mayhem snuggled into Race's arms, relieved to be back home, even though she wasn't able to avenge Lead's death as she had hoped. Deep in her eyes there was still that anger for what had happened months back.  
  
"Why did ya go alone, May? Just look at yaself," Race whispered into her ear. "If I ever caught dose bastards who did this to ya…" he trailed off.  
  
"That's sweet Race. Stupid, but sweet," Mayhem responded before her head rested on his shoulder. Before long her eyes were drooping, the night's activities being more than her body could take at the moment. She remembered Gabi was still in the room and forced her eyelids open one last time. "This still don't mean that I like you," Mayhem muttered.  
  
"What, and you think I care?" Gabi returned, rolling her eyes, though deep down she knew things between Mayhem and herself would never be the same. They had both helped each other out of a bind tonight, and neither would forget that. 

Gabi could see this was a good time to creep up those stairs and make for the roof, but just as she reached them, she saw a figure coming down the steps. Since she couldn't quite make out who it was, Gabi bowed her head and nonchalantly walked up those stairs, praying that it wasn't Bumlets coming down them.  
  
"Gabrielle?" Bumlets whispered once he was closer to her.  
  
Gabi looked up and was surprised to see such worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry Bumlets. I went for a walk, and got lost, and something happened…"  
  
"Are you alright?" Bumlets asked softly before she could finish.  
  
"I'm fine," she assured him. "I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
"I thought I lost ya," Bumlets whispered and took her into his arms.  
  
Gabi was quite amazed by Bumlets' demeanor. Smiling, she slid her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I could never leave without stealing that necklace back first," she smirked. "Now, where were we?"  
  
Smiling, Bumlets scooped her up into his arms and proceeded to carry her up the stairs.  
  
As they reached the boy's bunkroom, Gabi remembered that she still had Spot's slingshot in her back pocket, but it was too late to do anything about it now, and she certainly didn't want to tell Bumlets that she had borrowed it. She hoped he wouldn't think anything of the object protruding from her back pocket, and perhaps he would be more inclined just to sleep beside her for now.  
  
Bumlets set her down on his bunk, barely noticing what Gabi carried with her. After his tired body had endlessly searched the lodging house for her, and worrying non-stop, Bumlets didn't have much energy left to go about inquiring what she had. Once Gabi slid over, Bumlets lay down beside her and slipped his arms around her, holding her close.  
  
"Night, again," Bumlets whispered and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Night," Gabi mumbled in return, falling fast asleep.  



	12. Chapter 12

Kez is sweet, Kez is cool, Kez is neat, and and... not a fool! And Misprint rocks my socks off.

* * *

"What the hell?! Alright, who took it?!" Luna yelled, pounding her boots against the floor as she woke up the other girls in the bunkroom. "One of you has it, and I wanna know who!"  
  
"Luna?" Slinks muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Luna what is it?"  
  
Luna hopped onto Slinks bed and frowned. "Someone stole Spot's slingshot," she replied, "and I want to know who did it right dis instant."  
  
With that Slinks was up with a jolt. "Who would take that of all things?" she asked. Whoever took it hadn't realized the full effects of their actions. Spot was not one to be toyed with, and certainly not one to have things stolen from.  
  
"I don't know who took it, but they better reveal themselves right now or else they're in for a lot more trouble then they could ever imagine," Luna threatened, eyeing the entire room suspiciously.  
  
Slowly the girls sat up, each looking around to see who in the world could have been stupid enough to steal such a thing. Luna paced back and forth, still a suspicious gleam in her eye.  
  
One by one, Luna interrogated each and every newsgirl. Someone had it, and she wasn't about to give up until she found his slingshot. Her eyes settled on Slick, a resident troublemaker. But would she go this far?  
  
"Slick, anythin' ya wanna tell me?" she asked sternly.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Slick shook her head. "Luna, come on now. I may like a good prank once in awhile, but I ain't one ta plant a death wish on me own head."  
  
"Well I certainly hope you're tellin' the truth," Luna muttered and found her next victim, or rather victims. Hush, BC, and Laces were all sitting together, whispering back and forth. Perhaps they were the culprits.  
  
"Girls," Luna stated, sitting down on the bunk across from them. "Spill."  
  
Laces rolled her eyes. "Luna, we had nothin' to do wit it. For once it wasn't any of us three."  
  
"Den what were ya just whisperin' about?" Luna asked persistently.  
  
The three were rather reluctant to ignite Luna's fury any further. They had been discussing how well a new prank in the boys' room had gone. "Well," BC spoke up, clearing her throat. "We was just talkin' about how…"  
  
"Where are they?!" Race screamed. "I know it was them!"  
  
Luna frowned at the three girls. "Lemme guess, Race has sumptin' to do wit it?" she asked.  
  
Pushing his way through the sleepy girls whom had just woken up, Race stormed over to the three pranksters, intent on not letting this prank go another minute. "Hand it over," he insisted.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes and watched the spectacle in front of her. Of all the times two different thieves had to be lurking, it had to be this morning.  
  
"Hand what over?" Hush asked. "We don't got nothin' of yours," she stated.  
  
"Den where is me watch?" Race asked impatiently.  
  
"Ya lost that again?" Laces asked, doing her best to hide a smirk. "Geez Race, when ya gonna loin ta stop lettin' Mayhem borrow it?" she asked.  
  
"Ooh, that's it!" Race said through clenched teeth. "Give it to me now, or else suffer the consequences."  
  
BC laughed, and positioned herself behind the two other girls, since she was the one with the watch. "Consequences? What? Ya gonna make us watch you shuffle your cards, or bet on a horse? C'mon Race, ya ain't got the guts," BC spat at him.  
  
"Ha, why would I fight a girl? That's beneath me character," he huffed. "But there are other ways to get me watch back."  
  
Luna stood a few feet away, watching in amusement. She had stayed at the Manhattan Lodging House to get away from being a leader for a night, and here she was, about to moderate a quarrel.  
  
Smirking widely, BC continued. "Right, below yer character. I forgot. It's alright ta blow a week's worth of earnings on a horse named Torpedo, which, I might add, did just as it was supposed to, and bombed into last place, but it's not alright ta stand up for a silly piece of metal on a fake chain?"  
  
"_That_ was the last straw! No one calls me watch fake!" Race yelled and lunged at the three sitting on the bed.  
  
"Enough!" Luna bellowed and grabbed race's arm just as he was about to dive for BC.  
  
The three girls sat smirking on the bed, knowing Luna was quite capable of keeping them from any harm, though they weren't so convinced that Luna herself wouldn't do some reprimanding, even if this wasn't her lodging house.  
  
"Dey need ta be taught a lesson, Luna," Race growled. "And I would love that privilege."  
  
"Alright, BC, hand it over," Luna commanded, and reluctantly BC retrieved the watch from her pocket.  
  
Snatching it up, Race glared at the girls before heading back to the boys' room, perturbed and still upset. "I can't believe dose three!"  
  
Gabi had slept peacefully in Bumlets' arms the entire night. As morning approached, she was still sound asleep, until Racetrack burst into the room, still yelling about the three pranksters and his watch. Opening her eyes quickly, Gabi rolled over slightly, right onto the slingshot that was still in her back pocket. _Oh no. The slingshot. How am I going to get it back into the girls' room without Luna noticing?_  
  
Gabi tried unsuccessfully to slide out from beneath Bumlets' arms. Each time she moved, he would move with her, until finally he was pulled out of his deep sleep.  
  
"Gabi?" he mumbled. Bumlets stretched his arms out, reaching for her and the warmth he once felt beside him. He was too used to the boys' outbursts in the morning, and unlike Gabi, was able to sleep right through Race's words.  
  
Sighing, Gabrielle leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "I'm right here. Going to the washroom," she whispered, stroking a few stray strands of hair from his face.  
  
Bumlets smiled sleepily, and nodded his head. "Hurry back," he muttered before his eyes were tightly shut again.  
  
Now was her chance. If Luna was still asleep, she could just set the slingshot on the nightstand and be done with it. Sliding out of the warm bed, Gabi cursed herself for not taking care of this the prior evening. She hurried out of the room and crept towards the girls' quarters.  
  
"Who took if for the last time!" Luna shouted. "I've been more than patient, and now I wanna know who stole Spot's slingshot." Her arms were crossed, and she was about ready to pull out her own slingshot and completely terrify the girls. She wouldn't have been so upset if Spot hadn't put so much trust in her. She was responsible for keeping it safe, and now it was missing.  
  
Most of the girls hadn't even dared to get out of bed. All eyes were fixated on Luna and her rage. No one wanted to spark her anger further, and they'd rather sit still in their beds quietly than risk walking to the washroom to get ready, and get accosted by Luna personally.  
  
Gabi entered the room and her eyes widened. Luna was up alright, and she was certain Luna had been demanding to know where the slingshot was.  
  
"Gawd, its just a slingshot, Luna," Dublina finally remarked. She was tired of other lodging house leaders terrorizing her in the early morning hours.  
  
"It's _not_ just a slingshot," Luna snapped, her temper rising.  
  
Known for being cranky in the morning, Dublina snapped right back at the leader. "Pfff, it is _just_ a slingshot, and Spot's for Christ sakes. Who gives a damn? He ain't even here!"  
  
"Take that back," Luna managed to say as calmly as possible. Her knuckles were turning white from the tight fists she was making.  
  
While all this was going on, Gabi snuck into the bunkroom. She could see Luna near the far corner, giving another lodger hell for talking about Spot's beloved slingshot. Luckily for her, Luna's bunk had been quite close to the door.  
  
"Alright, alright! Shit Luna! Forget I said anythin'," Dublina growled and took off for the washroom.  
  
While Luna was busy making sure the last few members knew exactly how bad it would be to keep the slingshot from her possession any longer, Gabi quietly set it down on the floor near Luna's nightstand. _This way, maybe she'll think it was just dropped or fell by accident._   
  
Unfortunately her actions didn't go unnoticed. A bunk's length away Laces was watching every move Gabi made. Since Laces was a born troublemaker, she figured she could use this information to her own benefit the next time she was faced with an angry Luna. Smiling, Laces turned to watch Luna continue her unsuccessful rampage.  
  
Gabi started to creep towards the exit. This was the last place she wanted to be right now, and was beginning to miss Bumlets' arms terribly.  
  
"Wait right there," Luna called out, stopping Gabi in her tracks. "Where were you all night?"  
  
Gulping, Gabi turned back towards the leader. "Boys' room," she answered, receiving a few looks from the girls.  
  
"Boys' room?" Brooky interjected. "With who?"  
  
Forgetting that no one really knew about taking up a romantic interest in Bumlets, Gabi was reluctant to reveal anything, but being under the girls' eyes made her want to get out of that room fast, and answering seemed the only way. "I was with Bumlets."  
  
"Told ya," Raven grinned.  
  
The chatter in the girls' room reached new heights as Raven disclosed how she knew it would happen all along. In the midst of this, Gabi slid out the door and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Luna, the slingshot's right here! Did ya even bother to look on the ground before yellin' at all of us?" Laces asked and picked up the slingshot.  
  
"I looked on the ground! I wouldn't be that dumb, Laces!" Luna shot back. "Who placed it there?" she asked, but the girls' in the room all shook their heads. Sighing, Luna was too tired to continue this interrogation. Hopefully by now they all knew not to mess with that slingshot. She had a duty to protect it, and that's what she was going to do.  
  
Luna snatched it out of Laces' hands and walked towards the washroom. Didn't she dream this would happen? _I have ta find out why I dream such crazy things. Maybe I'm goin' insane. I wish I knew what dey all meant._  
  
Once out of the girls' room, Gabi dasshed into the boys' bunkroom before anyone could stop her. She walked over to Bumlets' bed and smiled, seeing him fast asleep. Sliding back into his arms, Gabi rested her head on his chest.  
  
Bumlets pulled her closer in his sleep, his body relaxing more now that she was beside him. While he made the most of the last few minutes before Kloppman came to wake up them all up, Gabi lay wide awake. Her mind traveled from thoughts of Luna terrorizing the girls to Bumlets warm body close to her, to her family that knew nothing of where she was. Could she continue to live like this? If she went home, her father would have her marry Christopher, and if she stayed here, she would be with the man she cared about, but never be able to see her family again. Her parents would never approve of her dating a Newsie. How could she choose? Instinctively curling up closer to Bumlets, Gabi tried to push these unwanted thoughts from her mind.  
  


****

  
  
"Get up Skits! Specs! Aw, come on Dutchy! The papes aren't gonna wait for ya!" Kloppman called, his voice booming throughout the bunkroom.  
  
"It's that time already?" Mush asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"It's been that time for ten minutes already, now get up!" Kloppman insisted.  
  
"Yeah, Mush, don't keep True waitin'," Jake teased. "We already know what happens when she's gotta wait in that lobby for ya."  
  
"And what about Pixie, huh Jake?" Mush retorted. "She gave you a talkin' to the other day fer bein' late!"  
  
"Enough already!" Skittery cried. "Yer already givin' me a headache and we just woke up!"  
  
"Yeah guys. Let's not get Skits into a bad mood any sooner den he will by himself, huh?" Jack smirked and nudged Skittery in the arm.  
  
"Hey! Would ya look at dis. Bumlets got himself a girl!" Blink laughed.  
  
The boys turned to look at Bumlets' bunk near the window. Sure enough, he was holding Gabi in his arms.  
  
"Raven told me dis would happen between those two," Dutchy muttered, shaking his head. "I gotta learn to start believin' her right off the bat 'bout relationships."  
  
Gabi woke up once the tittering in the bunkroom had seemed to come closer and closer to her. Opening her eyes, Gabi saw the boys staring at her, and gasped.  
  
Specs laughed. "Ya do know this is the boys' room, and yer sleepin' next ta Bumlets, right girl?" he asked.  
  
Gabi frowned at him. _What did he care?_ "Actually, I could have sworn this was the girls' room, what with all the high-pitched squealing you all do in the morning."  
  
Bumlets was stirring out of his comfortable and deep sleep. He heard Gabi's voice and the laughs of the boys as well. _What was going on?_ "Gabrielle?" he mumbled, opening his eyes slowly.  
  
"Look, he's finally awake," Pie Eater grinned. "What took ya so long Bumlets? Dreamin' 'a ya goil here?"  
  
Specs nudged Pie in the side. "And it's a good thing he got himself a girl. Now he won't be checkin' out Slinks when he thinks I ain't lookin'," Specs teased.  
  
If it were not for Bumlets sleepy mind, he would have been standing up to Specs right now, but with Gabi besides him, his was in a rather lazy state, content just to enjoy the warmth of her body next to his.  
  
"Guys, leave 'er be alright? Go get ready for work," Bumlets stated sleepily. He hadn't thought of the consequences her sleeping beside him would have in the morning. What would Gabi think of the boys' idiotic teasing?  
  
Chuckling, the others slowly wandered towards their bunks or the washroom, though Bumlets could make out what they were talking about, and he and Gabi were the hot topic that morning.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie," Bumlets whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't be. It's alright. I'm going to go wash up," Gabi mumbled and broke away from his hold.  
  
"I'll meet ya downstairs," Bumlets called after her, which only produced catcalls from the boys in hearing range. He saw Gabi nod her head before exiting quickly.  
  
Sighing, Bumlets staggered out of bed, ignoring the nudges and winks of his fellow lodgers.   
  
While he was enduring the teasing in the boys' bunkroom, Gabi was dealing with her own amount of torture in the girls'. Most just glanced at her oddly and some were whispering softly. Gabi hurried to finish in the washroom, and with her head down, rushed downstairs, feeling uneasy under their gaze.  
  
Bumlets smiled as he saw her descend the stairs, but her appearance irked him. Why did she seem so upset? He pulled her into his arms quickly. "Gabi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Let's go, okay?" Gabi took his hand and pulled him outside.  
  
Bumlets thought he had a good idea of what was wrong. It would take awhile for the others to get used to her and for Gabi to get used to her surroundings, that is, if she even contemplated staying here. "Dey'll get used to ya, and you'll have a ton of friends in no time. Just give it time," he offered, hoping to make her feel better.  
  
"Yeah…hope so," Gabi mumbled. "So are you going to show me how to really sell papers? Or do I get to make a fool out of myself again?" she asked, opting to change the subject quickly.  
  
"I'se gonna teach ya how to be the best newsie in all of New York," he grinned and led her to the distribution center.  
  


****

Word of mouth had spread quickly. By the time lunch rolled around, everyone knew that Spot's slingshot had been borrowed, including Spot himself. Choosing to spend some time in Manhattan, Spot cut short his slingshot lesson with Blue that day. Even though Spot lacked his slingshot, he would still tutor others willing to learn, and Blue was one of his best students.  
  
"We'll continue some other time," Spot explained.  
  
Nodding, Blue stuffed his slingshot in his back pocket. "Spades will be glad ta hear I got off early," he assured Spot, and headed off towards the lodging house, eager to find his girl.  
  
Spot jogged into Manhattan. He knew he shouldn't be so concerned about an item he had given up, but he faintly missed his slingshot and the news of it being borrowed gave him a chance to see Luna as well. How he wished just to be honest and open about his feelings towards her, but he dreaded the thought of her still thinking about Pan and Spot's words just confusing or even hurting her further.  
  
Once in Manhattan, Spot glanced at his watch. It was nearly time for the newsies to depart from Tibby's and he only hoped to make it there in time. Calmly he walked into the small restaurant, seeing most of the Manhattan newsies still enjoying their break before anther round of selling.  
  
"Spot," Luna called, a bit uneasy to see him here. "What brings ya to Manhattan?" she asked, although quite aware that it had to be the news of his slingshot.  
  
"Just came to check up on things," he answered and sat down at her table. He realized that most of the newsies were looking at him and he scanned the room with a glare, watching as they all returned to their food, before turning his full attention to Luna.  
  
"Well, things in Manhattan are fine, Spot," Luna answered.  
  
"Any news on who had some fun last night?" he asked, referring to the borrower of his slingshot.  
  
Luna shook her head. "No, not right now, but I'm workin' on that," she replied. "Don't worry. Whoever did it will fess up soon."  
  
"Good to hear," Spot smiled. He glanced at his slingshot on the table and had to hold himself back from taking it. He decided food would be a better option than handling the weapon again, and motioned for the waiter.  
  
At the next table, Laces, Hush, and BC Tate were having a heated conversation about their next prank, but Laces had her ears set on listening in on Luna and Spot instead.  
  
"Right Laces?" Hush asked. "Laces…Hey, Laces!" She tapped Laces' shoulder incessantly until Laces finally snapped out of her current state.  
  
"What? What is it Hush?" Laces asked, perturbed.  
  
"Are ya in this conversation or not?" Hush asked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. What are we talkin' bout again?"  
  
"Spot's slingshot," BC answered. "Whoevah stole it needs to be taught a lesson. We are the pranksters around here, and personally I don't wanna be shown up by nobody."  
  
That gave Laces an idea. "Goils, I think I know of a way ta keep our reputation in tact, and have a little fun wit someone else's," she grinned. Leaning in to whisper, Laces revealed who had stolen Spot's slingshot and her plan to have some fun.  



	13. Chapter 13

  
Central Park seemed like a good location to sell that afternoon, and Bumlets hadn't set foot in it since he had been chased by Gabi several days ago. He had finished selling first and chose to sit down on a park bench to watch Gabi try her luck. With his help she was improving and he smiled at the quirky headlines she would come up with.  
  
He lay back against the bench and rested his cap over his eyes, close to falling asleep to the sounds of his girl calling out headlines. There was a slight breeze in the air and it did nothing to help keep the tired newsie awake.  
  
Gabi had finished selling her small amount of papers, since Bumlets insisted she not buy as many this time, and crept towards the bench. A wide smirk on her face, Gabi knew exactly how to wake him up. _He has such a tempting hat to steal, and since he had stolen my necklace, it seems only fair to get him back_, she reasoned.  
  
Slowly Gabi reached out for his hat and as her hands neared it, she snatched it off his head quickly and darted through the trees. By this time Bumlets had awakened, and scanned the park, looking for the bandit who dare take his beloved hat. Then he saw Gabi, running as fast as she could, clutching his very hat in her hands. Chuckling, Bumlets took off after her. "Hey! Stop! That's my hat!" he shouted.  
  
"Come get it then!" Gabi called over her shoulder. She turned to see him gaining on her and as soon as she turned back, ran right into a tree. Tumbling over, Gabi let go of Bumlets' cap as she hit the ground with a thud. "Ow," she mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
Quickly Bumlets was at her side. "Gabi! Are ya alright?" he asked, concerned. Gently he brushed the hair from her face and examined her. She must have struck her chin, for there was a small cut that had just started dripping blood.  
  
"I'm fine," she sighed, her pride hurt more than anything else. "Help me up, would ya?" she asked.  
  
Obliging, Bumlets helped her up and held onto her hand. "I think we better get ya back to the lodgin' house and clean this up." Bumlets dusted off his hat and set it atop his head. "No more stealin' hats for you," he instructed.  
  
"For a day," Gabi smirked.  
  
Chuckling, Bumlets shook his head. "Always blazin' inta things, you are," he stated.  
  
"Who me?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes you. In fact, I'm gonna give ya a nickname, whether you like it or not," Bumlets grinned.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Blaze," he stated simply.  
  
"Blaze…" Gabi repeated. "It's certainly a stretch from Gabrielle."  
  
"And it fits you perfectly," Bumlets smirked. "_Blaze_," he teased.  
  
Gabi swiped his hat off his gloating head and smiled. "All right, Blaze it is."  
  


****

  
  
By the time the two were back at the lodging house, evening was well on its way. Bumlets cleaned up the wound on Gabi's chin and smiled. "Dere, not so bad after all."  
  
"It's going to be a scar, I just know it," Gabi pouted.  
  
"Den it'll be a nice reminder not to steal me hat no more," Bumlets replied.  
  
Unable to hide a smile, Gabi poked his nose before darting out of the room. By the time Bumlets caught up to her, she was on the roof, watching as the stars began to come out. He took a seat besides her, his arms finding their way around her waist.  
  
"You really like this life, Bumlets? I mean, is it better than working in a factory or something?" she asked.  
  
Sighing, Bumlets pulled her closer. "I think it is, but the big reason is cause of the family I got here. They may not be blood-related, but we're all pretty close. Ya know, most of us Newsies, well, we're all got this tough exterior, like we're really all mean and hard. But inside, most of us are gentle, and kind, and loving. Most of us came from loving homes, or at least homes dat were loving at some point, before the drinkin', or the gamblin', or the prositutin', or the fires, or whatevah else drove us here. At some point, most of us knew the value of true love, or we found it here at the lodgin' house. Kloppman takes care of us like we were his own children. He shows us dat love."   
Bumlets squeezed her hand and brought her closer, resting his chin gently atop her head. "When I was a boy, one night, I saw a thousand shootin' stars. I thought, where did they all go? I'm an orphan. Me father died before I was born, and me mother passed away when I was six years old. I used ta look for stars alone. I thought if I searched long enough, I would find them. I've been searchin' ever since."  
  
Gabi looked up into his eyes. "And so, the little boy became a great thief. He couldn't find the stars so he stole my necklace."  
  
Bumlets paused momentarily, kissing Gabi's forehead before continuing. "In this woild, you always fight for survival and ta just make it to dat next meal. You stand a much better chance bein' surrounded by people like the Newsies. Slowly they become yer family. All that tough stuff is just ta scare people and ta make me life easier, just as it is for Spot, or for Mayhem, or Luna."  
  
"So you're still that little boy looking for shooting stars."  
  
"I am a man, and now I've found the brightest star of all."  
  
Closing her eyes, Gabi hugged him tightly, a smile across her face.   
  


****

  
  
"Shh, do ya wanna wake the others up?" Laces asked, frowning. "We can't discuss this here. C'mon, let's go downstairs."  
Quietly Laces, Hush, and BC made their way downstairs to the lobby. It was still quite early that morning, and not even Kloppman was up yet. Once the three had settled on the couch, BC spoke up.  
  
"So what is this diabolical plan dat ya got in dat head of yers?" she asked.  
  
Grinning widely, Laces leaned towards the girls to reveal her plan quietly. "I, bein' the great troublemakah dat I am, know who took Spot's slingshot…" she trailed off and let that sink in first. When the other two glared at her to continue, she obliged. "And, I know how we can have a little fun with the person who's responsible."  
  
"Who took it?" Hush asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, and how did you find out?" BC furthered.  
  
"Well, as everyone else was watchin' Luna in her little rampage, I was watchin' the door. 'Member when dat goil, Gabi, came in?" she asked.  
  
Hush and BC thought for a moment, and shook their heads. "I only remember what happened when she tried ta leave," Hush remarked.  
  
"Exactly," Laces grinned. "What ya and the rest of the goils missed, was her puttin' the slingshot back by Luna's bunk."  
  
BC shook her head. "Gabi? Of all people, Gabi took it?" she asked, baffled. "Dat goil doesn't know the consequences of her actions."  
  
"Which is why we gotta teach her a lesson, and have some fun while doin' it," Laces snickered. "Here's the plan. We're gonna take the slingshot…"  
  
"Us? Are you nuts?" Hush asked.  
  
"Luna would kill us, for sure," BC offered.  
  
"No, she won't, cause by the time she realizes it's gone, we pin the blame on Gabi. Den we can go back ta bein' the only ones around here to prank," Laces beamed. "So what do ya think?"  
  
Shrugging their shoulders, Hush and BC complied. "Alright," they replied in unison.  
  
"So when do we do this stealin' the slingshot thing?" BC asked.  
  
"Before Luna gets up. We just gotta find Gabi. We'll stick it with her, den run like hell. It's gotta work."  
  
"Hey, what about Spot?" Hush questioned. "He's sleepin' overnight here too. He's bound to find out."  
  
"Even better that he does," Laces responded. "Den Gabi will be outta this lodgin' house even faster."  
  
Before the three returned upstairs, they confirmed the plan with a spitshake, and climbed quietly into the bunkroom. Had Laces not kept a good eye on the whereabouts of Bumlets and Gabi, she wouldn't have known that the two lay up on the roof.  
  
Whispering to Hush, Laces informed her that she would take the slingshot, then pass it on to BC, who could climb to the roof and place it near Gabi's resting spot. Hush would be in charge of making sure Spot knew about the missing slingshot immediately after Luna discovered it was gone.  
  
Laces was able to snatch Spot's slingshot without much effort from the nightstand, since Luna had figured after the scene she made yesterday, no one would dare take it again. From Laces' years of being a troublemaker, she was rather good at taking things without making a sound, and proved her talent once again as she made a clean break from Luna's bunk. She passed it on to BC, who climbed up the fire escape and set it carefully next to Gabi. She descended the escape quickly and all three girls went back to bed, wide smiles on their faces. It was only a matter of time before the fun began.  
  


****

  
  
"Oh! Not again!" Luna cried. "This is getting ridiculous! I ain't no warehouse where people can just borrow things when they need 'em!"  
  
"Luna, what is it?" BC asked, feigning deep concern.  
  
"Spot's slingshot is gone, _again_! Who took it? I wanna know right this very moment!" Luna threw her sheets off and waved her hands wildly above her head, frantically trying to figure out what was happening with his slingshot.  
  
Laces nodded at Hush, and she slipped out of the room while Luna continued to stampede about. Even in the boys' room she could hear Luna screaming and couldn't help but smirk. When she reached Spot's bunk, Hush turned to a look of distress to play along with the plan.  
  
"Spot, Spot wake up," she whispered.  
  
"It ain't time to sell yet," he mumbled. "Go away." Th_ey sure do sell early in __ Manhattan._   
"Spot, it's yer slingshot… it's missin'," Hush continued.  
  
That woke the sleepy Conlon up immediately. "What? When? How did this happen?" he asked.  
  
"Luna just found it missin'. She's askin' all the girls who took it, but nobody knows who," she answered.  
  
Spot jumped out of bed and darted towards the girls' room, forgetting the fact that he was half-dressed. Deep down he knew that slingshot meant a lot to him, regardless of its history. Hush followed quickly behind him as the sounds of Luna's yells grew louder once they reached the girls' room.  
  
"Luna, what happened?" Spot asked.  
  
The girls still in their beds couldn't help but whistle at the shirtless newsie, but that was quickly silenced with a glare from Luna.  
  
"It's gone, Spot. I'm real sorry. I woke up, and, it's... it's gone," Luna replied, baffled. "Someone must think this is real funny."  
  
Laces knew this was her cue. Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "Say, Luna. Are all the girls here that were here last time it was taken?" she asked.  
  
At first Luna was upset to be interrupted, but sighing, she looked around the room. "I think so…Why?"  
  
"Cause maybe the culprit ain't in the room, now. I mean, if I stole a slingshot, I wouldn't wanna be caught in this room with ya so mad," Laces explained.  
  
That sparked an idea in Luna's head. The only girl who had been so quick to leave the room yesterday was Gabi, and as soon as she had left, the slingshot had been recovered. "Where's that girl, Gabi?"  
  
BC had a hard time keeping a straight face, and was glad Laces was able to keep going without smirking. "Um, well, I think she spent the night up on the roof with Bumlets."  
  
Luna looked over towards Spot and they both headed towards the fire escape. Perhaps this new girl was the one who had been causing all the trouble in the first place.  
  
Mayhem rolled over in bed. _That girl deserves whatever she has comin'. It's her own fault if she stole it again._ Still, her conscience nagged at her. After all, Gabi had been the one to save her hide from Fox two nights ago. _Damnit, May, of all the times to do the right thing, it has to be now. _Shaking her head at herself, Mayhem threw off her covers and walked towards the fire escape. If Gabi did have the slingshot, Mayhem had a plan.  
  
Gabi lay peacefully in Bumlets' arms, unaware of the impending danger that was ahead of her. Neither Gabi nor Bumlets noticed when Luna and Spot were towering over them, or when Luna snatched up the slingshot that lay at Gabi's side.  
  
"Ahem, someone owes us an explanation," Luna fumed.  
  
Bumlets awoke to the booming voice of Luna and blinked his eyes. He kept his arms protectively around Gabi and sat up with her. "Luna? What is it?"  
  
Holding out the slingshot, Luna couldn't believe that Bumlets didn't know what was going on. "Yer girl here has a problem with keepin' her hands off me stuff."  
  
Gabi's eyes widened. How did she find out about it now when she had taken the slingshot two nights ago? She looked at Bumlets and matched his confused expression.  
  
"I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Gabi explained.  
  
"So ya did take me slingshot last night?" Spot asked, his arms crossed.  
  
Gabi hesitated. She had taken it two days ago, not last night. "No, I didn't take it last night," she replied.  
  
"Den why did ya just say ya didn't mean to cause any trouble? Make up yer mind!" Luna argued.  
  
Bumlets held Gabi tighter as Luna's anger flared. He thought back to last night. She had never left his side, had she? He did remember that yesterday ago she had acted strangely, but he wasn't sure what this all meant. "Luna, just calm down. Let 'er explain," he said quietly.  
  
Gabi took a deep breath. She had already dug herself into a hole, might as well jump in it as well. "I kind of borrowed Spot's slingshot two nights ago. I wasn't thinking, and I didn't mean any harm by it. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble. But I didn't take it last night, honest."  
  
"Den how in the world did it get up here next ta you?" Luna asked. She was already angered that Gabi had lied to her once, but this was not going to become a nightly event. Gabi needed to learn that there were things about the newsies you never tampered with, including Spot Conlon and herself.  
  
On the fire escape Laces, Hush, and BC were doing their best to hide snickers. They could hear Luna's voice booming over the rooftop and with Spot there as well, the three girls knew Gabi would receive a harsh punishment.  
  
"I don't know how it got up here, honest. It wasn't here when we went to sleep, right Bumlets?" Gabi responded, looking towards him for help. Luna and Spot's glares were becoming harder and harder to manage.  
  
"No, it wasn't, she's right. And we was up here the whole night," Bumlets agreed.  
  
Mayhem trudged up the fire escape and nearly growled at the three snickering in her way. "I bet you three had sumptin' to do with this," she glared.  
  
"Nah, May. We ain't stupid enough to steal his slingshot," BC replied confidently.  
  
"Yeah, just like the time I caught ya sayin' stuff bout Leads," she muttered and pushed past the three. "Sure ya ain't stupid." If they were hanging out so close to the scene above, Mayhem figured they had to be involved.  
  
Spot was not convinced and neither was Luna. She started pacing the roof in frustration, throwing her hands up every once in awhile as Gabi pleaded her case to Spot.  
  
Mayhem rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her. Gabi and Bumlets were getting grilled by the two leaders and May really didn't want to get involved, but Gabi had done something for her, and that gave her the right to have the debt paid back. "Luna, Spot. Enough already. Leave the poor kids alone." Besides Dublina and Brooky, May was about the only other person to dare interrupt Luna or Spot and not give it a second thought.  
  
Luna glared at Mayhem, who still was not fully awake. "What the hell do ya want, Powell?"  
  
"I believe I have some information you two might wanna consider," Mayhem explained and strutted over towards the group.  
  
"This should be rich. Go on," Spot mumbled and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Two nights ago I went after Fox." Mayhem inwardly smirked at the expression on Luna and Spot's faces. She knew she had their full attention. "He was down by the loadin' dock, makin' some sort of shipment. I was gonna take him out, ya know, finally get him back for Leads' death. But his damn goons grabbed me before I could do some real damage and they tied me up after beatin' me bad."  
  
Gabi hugged Bumlets close. She wasn't sure what he would think of what she had done, and was worried that he would be mad and frustrated with her. She met his gaze and sighed a little in relief when he gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Damn, May, and yer still alive?" Luna asked incredulously.  
  
Mayhem nodded her head. "Yeah, thanks to yer little troublemaker over there," she answered and motioned to Gabi. "She just happened to be out practicin' with Spot's prized toy, er, I mean possession, and she saw me. I thought for sure she would leave me there, what with the way we bitched at each other the first day, but she untied me and we both ran for it."  
  
Both Luna and Spot had softer expressions on their faces even if they were doing their best to hide them. Bumlets had kept his attention on Gabi while listening to Mayhem speak. He wasn't sure how to take the information, if he should be angry with Gabi for not telling him, or just glad she was still alive and well.  
  
"I was beat real bad, so we kinda made a slow getaway. Well, Fox's goons hoid us runnin' and two of his men came barrelin' after us. Turns out Gabi had yer slingshot and she used it to ward 'em off. If she hadn't taken it, I doubt I would be standin' here so early in the mornin' when I'd much rather be in bed." She would repay her debt to Gabi, but that didn't mean she had to sound happy about doing it. "And I bet that slingshot got up there this mornin' cause of a bunch of well-known pranksters." Mayhem nodded to Gabi, who nodded back, a grateful expression on her face.  
  
With that Mayhem turned around and headed back towards the escape. She climbed down slowly, a wide grin on her face. Laces, Hush, and BC were always stealing Race's pocket watch, which made him moody. She couldn't stand her boyfriend's moods. She passed by the three girls and smirked.  
  
"Well, I guess this changes things," Luna sighed. "Gabi, I don't want to have to go through this anymore, ya got that?"  
  
Gabi nodded her head quickly. "Yes, Luna. I swear. I won't take his slingshot ever again."  
  
"And that goes for the rest of the newsies items, 'cept Bumlets' hat," she smiled slightly. "Just watch what ya do. Try thinkin' before actin' for once. And ya know, I'm sure Mayhem appreciates you savin' her ass more den she'll ever admit. She don't make her way up a fire escape after bein' beatin' bad for just anyone."  
  
Spot rested his hand atop Luna's shoulder and smiled. "Shall we take care of the other three now?" he asked, more amused than anything else by the situation.  
  
Nodding, Luna went to place his slingshot in her back pocket, but was surprised when he took it instead.  
  
"Um, maybe I did miss it more den I thought," he offered as an explanation and handled it gently, remembering how if felt to hold the slingshot.  
  
Smiling, Luna walked with him towards the brink of the roof and cleared her throat. Laces! Hush! BC! Bunkroom, now!"  
  


****

  
  
Laces, Hush, and BC had received a very stern warning from Luna, since they refused to own up to planning the stolen slingshot episode. While Hush and BC were mainly upset at Laces for her plan in the first place and refused to join her in any future schemes for awhile, Laces still had one last idea to act upon.  
  
Late that afternoon, Laces scoured the streets for another to do her task. She would ask one of the boys on the street to give a police officer some information so that nothing could be directly linked to her. Finding a shoe shiner, Laces informed the boy of Gabi's whereabouts, gave him some food she had stolen from a nearby cart for his deed, and pointed him in the direction of the nearest police officer.  
  
Her plan being carried out, Laces ran back to the lodging house, grinning as if she had sold a record number of papers.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

  
"Excuse me, are you the owner of this establishment?"  
  
Kloppman peered up at two uniformed policemen and instinctively pulled his ledger closer to himself. "Why yes, yes I am. What can I do for you gentlemen?"  
  
"We were informed that ya might know the whereabouts of girl that's been missing for several days," one of the men answered.  
  
"Oh?" Kloppman asked, fearing that this girl they were inquiring about was the one Bumlets had brought in.  
  
"Yes, goes by the name Gabrielle. Her parents are very worried and we received word that you might be able to tell us where she is." While the one policeman spoke, the other scanned the room, receiving unwanted looks from all the newsies that were present.  
  
"Hmm, Gabrielle you say?" Kloppman pretended to think long and hard, knowing it was time to do a little acting. "I can't say that I remember that name, gentlemen. These last few days we haven't had any lodgers come in by that name. What does she look like?"  
  
As the one policeman gave a physical description of Gabi, Specs took it upon himself to casually walk upstairs and warn Bumlets to get Gabi out of the lodging house now. He knew the police wouldn't just leave so quickly. They would search the place as well.  
  
Once he was upstairs, Specs darted into the boys' bunkroom and started waving his arms wildly at the love-struck couple. "Bumlets! The bulls are downstairs! They're lookin' for Gabi. Ya gotta get 'er outta here, and fast!"  
  
"Oh no," Gabi frowned. "What are we going to do?" she asked Bumlets panicked expression matched her own.  
  
"Specs, we'll go down to Medda's for awhile. Will ya come get us later after they leave?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Shoah, I'll go down there later, now split!" Specs gestured towards the window. They would have to go down the fire escape and hope they weren't caught. Once he saw the pair safely on their way down the stairs, Specs returned to the first floor, eager to see if the police had left yet.  
  


****

  
Later that evening Specs had walked to Medda's and gathered the distressed couple. The trip back was rather silent, as they all knew something would have to change, for they couldn't risk Kloppman's job or the well-being of the others at the lodging house.   
  
Most of the newsies found a poker game the ticket to relaxing. Bumlets and Gabi, however, found themselves on the roof, the day proving more stressful than the two had imagined.  
  
"Ya ain't not safe here. And no matter how much I want ya to stay, the bulls are gonna find ya, and Klopp's gonna get in trouble for harborin' ya here," Bumlets sighed.  
  
"I don't want to go back," Gabrielle frowned. "I like it here, with you."  
  
Bumlets kissed her forehead. "And I like it here with you too, but your parents must be worried sick. Go back to them. Let 'em know you're all right. Den we can work out the rest."  
  
"But they won't let me associate with _newsies_!" she exclaimed. "I'll never see you again."  
  
Bumlets shook his head. "Yes ya will see me."  
  
"And what about Christopher? They'll marry me off as soon as I return," she frowned.  
  
"Den we'll just have to work sumptin' out before that," Bumlets replied. "But we can't risk getting the lodgin' house in trouble.

"I don't want to leave you."  
  
Bumlets sighed. "But it's trouble for the lodgin' house and for Kloppman. Go back to your parents. Let them know that you are well. If she was our daughter, we'd look for her too, wouldn't we?"  
  
Gabi didn't answer him, but nodded her head, her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"I'll find a way to make a decent living. One to support us both - one that will earn your parents' respect. Then we can be together again. Ya know of the Brooklyn Bridge?" he asked softly.  
  
"I've heard of it, why?" Gabi opened her eyes, once again fixating them on Bumlets.  
  
"There's an old legend in these parts about it. Whenever the mist is so thick that ya can't see the water when standin' on the bridge, you can make a wish. One time, a boy's parents were deathly ill. They didn't have the money to pay the hospital bills, and the boy knew they weren't gonna survive. He waited until one morning the fog was so thick that he couldn't see the water. Den he jumped. He didn't die. He wasn't even hurt. He floated away, nevah to be seen or heard of again, but he knew his wish had come true. If ya believe, it will happen. 'A faithful heart makes wishes come true.'"[1] Bumlets stroked her cheek with his fingers and smiled.  
  
"Things will work out, you'll see." Bumlets stroked through Gabi's hair, gradually pulling her closer to himself. He knew this was the last time he was going to be this close to her for quite some time, and he wanted this night to be memorable for them both.  
  
"I bet by the time I make my mark on this world, you'll have found a handsome young man to whisk ya away," he half-teased.  
  
"And that man will be you," Gabi replied, sliding her arms around his neck.  
  
Smiling, Bumlets leaned in and kissed her deeply. Before long he lifted her up, and carried her to a more secluded place on the roof. As their kiss deepened, neither paid any attention to the night around them and temporarily forgot that soon they would have to leave each other's arms.  
  


****

Sighing, Bumlets sat up rummaged through his pants pocket. He withdrew Gabi's necklace, and laid back down beside her, taking her back into his arms.  
  
"Here," he whispered, placing it in her hand.  
  
Gabi shook her head and pushed it back into Bumlets' palm. "Keep it. Bring it back to me when you return, once we can be together again."  
  
Bumlets smiled sadly and nodded his head.  
  
"If you don't bring it back. I'll come after you," Gabi whispered through tears. She curled up in Bumlets' arms, the reality striking her hard. In the morning she would have to leave the man she loved.  
  
Kissing Gabi's forehead, Bumlets pulled her as near as he could. "Love you," he whispered.  
  
Gabi kissed his ear, smiling. "Love you, my thief," she whispered back.  
  
"Now, you go to sleep, and in the mornin' I'll make sure ya get home alright," Bumlets explained, tears burning in his throat.  
  
Nodding her head slightly, Gabi closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, Bumlets' strong arms around her and his body next to hers keeping her comfort until the sun came to awake them.  


****

  
Bumlets squeezed Gabi's hand. "Dis is it. Remember the place?" he asked, teasing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Gabi answered softly. She buried her head in his chest. "I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Shh, it's only for a little while. I'll see you again soon. Go and tell your family you're okay." Bumlets lifted her chin with his fingers and brushed them over her lips. "We'll meet again real soon," he whispered. Bumlets leaned down and kissed her deeply.  
  
Gabi tried to hold onto him longer, but she knew the more time she spent in his arms, the harder it would be to pull away. Breaking the kiss, she smiled at him, and snatched his hat once more. "I miss you already."  
  
"And I miss me hat!" Bumlets replied, smiling. He took it from her hands and plopped it on his head. "Go on, before I pick you up and run like hell back to the lodgin' house." He kissed her cheek one last time. "Love you."  
  
"And I love you more," she smirked and hugged him close before letting go. Reluctantly Gabi made her way towards her house, and although she tried not to look back, she glanced at Bumlets once more before walking up the steps.  
  
Bumlets stood there, doing his best to smile. As he watched her knock on the door, he started to back up, and as the door flung open and Gabi was pulled inside towards her amazed mother, Bumlets walked home while dreaming of the possibility to be with Gabi soon.  
  
"Gabrielle! Oh my God, where have you been?" Kayla cried. She hugged her daughter until Gabi had to pull away for lack of breathing room.  
  
"Dietrich! Viktor! She's home!" Kayla called throughout the house.  
  
Her brother pounded down the stairs from the second floor and threw himself at his sister. "Gabi!"  
  
"Viktor!" Gabi returned once she was flat on the floor, her brother hugging her close.  
  
"Sweetie, let the poor girl breathe," Kayla smiled and gently lifted her son up. "Dietrich! Honey, where are you?" Kayla found it hard to believe her husband was still not answering, though soon he was in the doorway, baffled by his wife's ecstatic voice.  
  
"What? What is it dear?" His eyes lit up at the vision in front of him. "Gabrielle!"  
  
Standing up, Gabi ran to her father's embrace. He held her tightly and smiled. "How we've missed you! We've looked for days, and so have the police. We thought we lost you! What happened? Where have you been?"  
  
Kayla shook her head. "Come, lunch is ready, and we can find out all about it over a good meal."  
  
Lunch went quite well, and Gabi had decided to do some improving of the truth while she told the story of her whereabouts. She explained how her necklace had broken and that Bumlets had been a kind gentleman to retrieve it for her, but she added in that another man had taken it, and Bumlets had chased down the man to get it back. She knew her parents would need the best impression of the newsie that she could give them. Then she went on to explain that she had been rendered unconscious in a fall, and that Bumlets had taken care of her at a nearby lodging house. She explained his profession of selling newspapers, but she could see how her parents were worried. Gabi couldn't help but talk about him nonstop, and after lunch, her father took her into the study.  
  
"Gabrielle, I sent a note to Christopher, telling him of your safe return. He wants to meet with you tonight," Dietrich started.  
  
Gabi's face fell. "But, father, I don't want to see that boy anymore. He's rude and he doesn't hear one word I say, and he's…he's not someone I want to date," she explained.  
  
Dietrich frowned. "Christopher is a great boy and his father happens to be my boss. The plans are all set."  
  
"Plans?" Gabi asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"While you were gone, Christopher promised he would find you and he asked that once you return, he be able to have your hand in marriage. Naturally I accepted. He's a fine boy and you are safely here. He held up his end of the bargain and I am going to hold up mine. You'll be well off with him. He loves you."  
  
Gabi felt her knees grow weak. "I…I can't marry him. I just can't! I love someone else, father!"  
  
"You can't possibly be talking about that boy that helped you out, can you? He doesn't even have a good home. A girl of your stature cannot make a living in a lodging house," Dietrich frowned, appalled at the thought.  
  
"I _am_ talking about him, father! And he might not have a steady income now, but he will have one soon! He's looking for something better, just to earn your respect. How can I marry someone else?" Gabi had a hard time holding back tears. How could her father have done such a thing?  
  
"No daughter of mine is going to date, let alone marry a street rat!" Dietrich bellowed, outraged at the very notion.  
  
"But father, I don't love Christopher!" Gabi cried. "You don't know what he does at night! I saw him! He's vicious to those newsies! Please father! Listen to me!" she pleaded. "Bumlets and I love each other! If you'd only meet him, you'd see how…"  
  
"Enough!" he interrupted. "You will marry Christopher, Gabrielle. That's an order! He'll be coming over tonight and you will act cordially to the boy!" Dietrich stormed out of the room, ignoring the pleading look in Gabi's eyes and the hurt expression on her face.  
  
Her mother was listening in the hall, but there was nothing she could do to stop this. She knew how Christopher was. He was the kind that always got what he wanted, and when he didn't, his father made sure that he did. Being the prominent owner of a bank had its perks, and apparently marriage to whomever his son Christopher wanted, was included.  
  
Gabi fled to her room. She had to be out of there by the time Christopher came that evening. She would just have to remember the way back to the lodging house. Quietly Gabi rummaged through her belongings, but decided a suitcase full of clothes would only hinder her escape and would do no good if she wanted to hide out from the police again.  
  
She heard a knock at the door downstairs and panicked. Surely it had to be Christopher. _Well then, perhaps I can give him a peace of my mind before I go._ Without giving it a second thought, Gabi walked down the stairs, her head held high. Sure enough, there in the front hall stood Christopher, a fake smile on his face once he saw her.  
  
"Gabrielle," he grinned. "How great for you to be home at last." Christopher walked towards her, his arms ready to embrace Gabi, but she moved back.  
  
"Fox," she said coldly.  
  
"Gabrielle, Christopher came a long way to see you tonight. I expect you'll be glad to talk to him about some things," Dietrich explained, and gave his daughter a very serious look.  
  
"Why, of course father," Gabi smiled accordingly, though inside she was glaring at the scene before her. Dietrich left the two along, silently praying that she would act proper towards her future husband.  
  
Christopher's feigned smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked, the concern in his voice sickening to Gabi's ears.  
  
"You, that's what's wrong," she replied, her eyes burning the anger she had just hidden from her father.  
  
"Why me?" Fox asked.  
  
Gabi took a defiant step towards him. "You hide a filthy business from your father. You take advantage of poor street kids each and every day, and you kill them for no reason at all," she glared.  
  
Frowning, Christopher stood taller before he addressed her. "What I do is none of your concern, Gabrielle. My business is just as respectable as the bank."  
  
"You're also a good liar," Gabi continued. "Why is it you feel the need to dominate over street kids? Do they have it better than you? I bet I know what it is. They have the respect you will never have. They earned their place, whether it be the leader of a lodging house, or a street corner that belongs to their territory. While you…you just got everything handed down from your father. You didn't earn respect. You get it from terrifying others with your goons," she sneered.  
  
Christopher raised his hand and abruptly slapped Gabi hard across the cheek. What Gabi didn't know is that she had just told Christopher what he already knew deep down inside. Christopher could never have the respect that Spot or Pan had rightfully earned, and the only way to get it was to take it from them forcefully - by death.  
  
Not wanting Christopher to see the pain in her eyes, Gabi kept he glare, but raised her hand to her cheek. "Bastard," she muttered and pushed past him to the door, slamming it once she was outside.  
  
Gabi ran through the dark streets, ignoring the throbbing coming from her face. She had to find Bumlets and tell him what had happened. She missed him terribly, if only for that one day, and surely Luna and Spot would want to know what went on with Fox.  
  
~~~

[1] Actual dialogue from the brilliant movie, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where is that Lodging house!" Gabi yelled out loud. She had been running around for at least half an hour with no luck. Out of breath, Gabi was about to turn one last corner before stopping when she saw a familiar face walking ahead.  
  
"Spot! Spot wait up!"  
  
"Gabi? What the hell ya doin' out here?" Spot asked, baffled. He had hardly noticed someone was talking to him. He had been on the way down to where Fox did his business after receiving word that Fox had something to discuss. "Didn't ya go back home?"  
  
"I did, but Christopher was there. They wanted me to marry him! I couldn't stay," she explained. "I need to find Bumlets. Please, I can't figure out where the lodging house is. These streets are just a mess in my head."  
  
Spot shook his head. "It's not safe in Manhattan. The bulls have been 'round there all day. Go to the Bridge. It's safe there."  
  
"How on earth am I going to get there?" she asked.  
  
Spot frowned. He didn't have the time to take her. He tried to figure out the best way to explain the way, but failed. Then he noticed a rumpled flyer on the ground with the Brooklyn Bridge imprinted on the front. "Well, I'll be." It was an advertisement for the bridge and within it, came directions to Brooklyn. "Here, follow dis. You'll make it there alright."  
  
"What about Bumlets?" Gabi asked and took the map from his hands.  
  
"I'll get him to meet ya there, but I really need to go. You'll see him tonight," Spot answered and took off down the street.  
  
Gabi began to follow the map, hoping she would make it to that other lodging house alright, and hoping that she could be in Bumlets' arms once again.  
  


****

  
Spot jogged to the Manhattan Lodging House. It was on the way to his meeting place and he wanted to see Luna before he went there. Inside Luna sat on the couch, in deep conversation with Slinks.   
  
"Heya Luna, Slinks," he greeted, trying to be as cheerful as possible.  
  
"Mutt, what brings ya to Manhattan?" Luna teased.  
  
"Gabi's back," he explained, and was cut off by Bumlets.  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"She ran from her family, and Fox. Dey was makin' the weddin' plans or sumptin'."  
  
"Wheah is she now?" Bumlets asked hastily.  
  
"I sent her to the Bridge. It's too dangerous here with the bulls around. She'll meet ya there."  
  
Bumlets didn't even hesitate to head towards the door, slightly pondering how she would make the journey by herself, but too overcome by the thought of seeing her again.  
  
"Bumlets, wait!" Luna called. "I'll go back with ya. I was gonna go tonight anyhow." She noticed Spot sigh in relief. Why had he done that?  
  
Spot was glad Luna would be far away from Manhattan and where he was going that night. He couldn't risk her knowing where he had gone, or who he had gone to meet for that matter.  
  
"I gotta get goin'. Meetin' up with some of the boys," Spot smiled, taking a long look at Luna as he made for the door. With that he was gone, leaving an anxious Bumlets waiting for Luna to be ready to go.  
  
Luna was glad to take Bumlets to the Bridge Lodging House. It was good to get away from the leadership duties for a few days, but now she missed the building and the people that resided inside. 

Once she entered the lodging house, she found the amount of people to be overwhelming to what she could handle right now. Though happy to see her fellow Newsies, Luna felt it time to do some serious thinking, and leaving Key in charge, headed towards the dusty attic.  
  
Among the old broken bunk frames and chairs lie items that several Newsies had left in the attic, for they wished not to be reminded of their past. Various small boxes were labeled each with a different name and sealed shut. Luna had her own box and she had made sure to store it in the farthest corner possible.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Luna took in the scent of the dank attic and pushed her legs over towards the corner. As she approached she remembered more and more of the visions she was having the past few weeks. _How is dis all connected? Why am I havin' dese dreams all da time?_  
  
Luna sat down near the box and crossed her legs. It seemed the answers might be in there, and though she hesitated to re-open thoughts of her past, the idea of finally knowing what these dreams were about was too strong.  
  
She rummaged through the box, each item it contained bringing back more and more memories of a past she had tried to forget. Then she came to a book that had been passed down to her from her mother.  
  
_This book has been in our family for generations, and now it's time that I gave it to you, to pass down to your children when the time comes._  
  
Luna could still hear her mother's voice clearly in her head. She remembered that day vividly. Confused as to what the book's significance was, Luna had set it on her dresser, and never gave it another thought. It had been her tenth birthday, and she was much more inclined to celebrate with her friends than read a book.  
  
Slowly Luna turned through the pages, frustrated that it didn't seem to be helping her uncover the significance of her dreams. The pages were filled with what looked like journal entries, dating back hundreds of years, but she had no way to be certain. Most of it appeared to be in Mandarin, but Luna couldn't make out much of anything.  
  
"Dis is ridiculous. This book ain't helpin'. It just looks like someone's diary or sumptin'," she muttered and slammed the book shut. As she did so, a small envelope peered out from the book, her swift action budging the envelope from its fixed position in the book for all those years.  
  
Luna raised a brow and sighed. "What the hell," she shrugged and slid the envelope out from the book, opening it carefully. Inside were two notes, one inscribed in an ancient language and then one from her mother.  
  
_Abby, your aunt from many years ago wrote this to you, and as I am afraid I may never be able to further your education in this brilliant language, I've transcribed it for you. _ _   
  
Love always,  
_ _ Your mother_

  
_Dear Niece,_  
_ I've been thinking about you a lot lately. My name is Shu Lien, and by the time you are born I'll be known as one of your aunts from long ago. Your mother probably told you of a legend from another time in a far off world. I was part of that legend. A long time ago I was engaged to marry a most wonderful man, but as fate would have it, he was killed. I was left with the memory of his life and his brother. We both helped each other through a very difficult time and we both grew to love each other, but out of respect for his brother, did nothing about it.  
  
_ _Now I regret that I had to hide my emotions for so long, because as things would turn out, not only was his brother killed but he was as well. We were warriors, we knew the consequences of our actions, and that life was not as safe as we might have liked it to be, but I had never in my wildest dreams imagined that he would be taken from me._ _  
  
I wanted to pass on to you some advice that I wish I had taken many years back. Follow your heart as long as you live. Don't let pride or anything else ever get in your way. You are a descendent of a long line of strong, independent women who have always been burdened by doing the right thing, that is, what society would always consider the right thing. I hope that you read this soon enough, and that you will take my advice, and listen to your heart above all else.  
  
_ _ Pass this advice onto your children, and make sure they keep up the tradition. Enclosed in this book is a tale of long ago, one that I lived through. Once you have lived many years, write your own story down, and pass it to the next generation, making sure they do the same thing. There is a story for each generation and soon you will be able to write your own. Keep the tradition alive._ _   
Love,_ _ Yu Shu Lien_   
  
The note dropped from Luna's trembling hands. Her dreams made sense. They were forewarning her of what could happen. _Spot… _Standing up, Luna raced out of the lodging house and found her feet taking her towards the place Fox did his business at. Deep down she could sense something was happening tonight and that she had to get to Spot as soon as possible  
  


****

  
"Well, if it isn't Spot Conlon. How's your brother doing, kid?" Christopher asked. "Oh, that's right. He's six feet under. I forgot," he snickered.   
  
Glaring, Spot felt his blood boil. He approached Christopher with his head held high, one hand holding his cane firmly. "Fox, you and me got a score to settle," he growled.  
  
"Score? Well, I believe I am winning, since I've rid the earth of one meddlesome Conlon. Now all I need to do is get rid of the other one," he seethed.  
  
Spot walked closer, certain that this had to be an ambush, but the thought of finally avenging his brother's death was too strong, despite the consequences. "Well, I aim to even that tally," Spot answered, his eyes burning with rage. Tonight Fox would finally pay for what he not only did to his brother Pan, but to Leadpipe as well.  
  
Christopher chuckled, amused by Spot's actions. Withdrawing his gun, Christopher pointed it at Spot, grinning wickedly. "Time to take care of one last meddlesome jackass," he muttered.  
  
Spot was ready for Fox, knowing full well Fox would resort to a gun as his defense. "Ya always were a wuss, lettin' a weapon like that fight your battles," Spot snorted. Slowly he withdrew the marble he had kept since his brother's death.  
  
"You're calling me a wuss? This from the boy that uses a slingshot to defend himself?" Christopher mused, his smile widening. "You use a toy to fight with."  
  
Withdrawing the slingshot from his back pocket, Spot held it up. "You mean dis?" he asked, admiring it in the moonlight.  
  
"Yes! That pathetic excuse for a weapon in your hand, Conlon!" Christopher spat, his mood now impatient. Getting rid of the previous Conlon had taken half the time. This one was rather persistent.  
  
The marble in Spot's other hand gleamed in the light, and he carefully cradled it in the slingshot. "Well, for someone like yourself, who could never possibly be skillful enough to use one, it may seem like a toy, but for us who prefer sumptin' more rewardin' then just blastin' people away, it's the perfect weapon."  
  
Luna hurried to the docks, fearing something was wrong. She had heard news that Fox was still lingering about town, despite rumors that he had fled Manhattan for good. If Spot found out he was still here, they would surely meet, and only one would survive. As she approached, she could see two figures both standing tall. Her heartbeat throbbed against her chest once she confirmed who the two were.  
  
"Enough of this, Conlon. That toy is no use against this gun, and I'm afraid I have to go now, you've taken up more of my time than was necessary. Do say hi to your brother for me. Won't you?" he smirked and cocked the pistol.  
  
Running at full speed, Luna was nearly there, praying that her sudden arrival would buy them enough time to flee the scene. Regret was ringing through her mind. She regretted not telling Spot how she felt about him before. She knew Pan would have wanted her to be happy, but out of honor for him and blindness of her affections for Spot for a long time, Luna had kept her feelings to herself. When was close enough to see Fox prepare to shoot, Luna cried out, hoping to divert Fox's attention. "Spot, no!" she screamed, then drew her own slingshot out.  
  
Her plan had worked, but for merely a brief second. Christopher turned to see who had rudely interrupted them, and as he did, Spot aimed his slingshot at Fox, letting it go before he could turn back to Spot.  
  
Barreling through the air, the marble contacted with Fox just where Spot had aimed for, and with a loud cry of pain, Fox fell to the ground, gripping his throat. The marble had temporarily cut off his air supply, rendering him helpless until he regained his breath.  
  
"Luna! What are ya doin' here? Go home!" Spot yelled. "Lemme take care of this, will ya?" He knew full well Fox was merely wounded and would still need to be taken care of.  
  
"I will not let ya kill yourself! Let's get outta here!" Luna cried as she ran towards him.  
  
Christopher eyed the pistol that had fallen out of his hand. It only lay a few feet from him now. Gripping it in his shaking hands, he smiled faintly as it was still cocked and ready to be fired. Slowly Christopher raised his arm, still gasping for breath.  
  
Spot had started walking towards Fox, but his gaze remained on Luna. He wanted to protect her. He couldn't lose her too. "Damn it, Luna! Leave. NOW!" he bellowed. Then he saw Luna freeze in fear, her eyes wide. She was staring at Fox, unable to speak.  
  
Turning, Spot came face to face with the barrel of a gun pointing directly at him. In an instant a loud shot fired through the air, striking Spot down forcefully.  
  
Christopher dropped the gun, his breath still too ragged. He gripped his throat with both hands, paying no attention to the spectator of his fight with Spot. Slowly he rose to his knees, coughing violently. He had taken care of his only enemies, and would now be free to run Brooklyn as part of his own territory.  
  
Consumed by rage, Luna raced to where the gun lay. Gripping it in trembling hands, Luna slid her finger over the trigger. Fox had his back to her, still rasping for breath on his knees. She wanted him to see her kill him, to feel that fear of knowing he was on his last breath, and to beg her forgiveness, which deep down she knew he would never do.  
  
"Look at me, asshole!" she cried and kicked him swiftly in the stomach, sending him flying on his back. She glared at him and cocked the gun, intent to pull the trigger without hesitation.  
  
Fox couldn't protest verbally. She had knocked the wind out of him and all he could do was sputter out cough after cough. He waved his hands in the air, gesturing for her to stop, but the anger in her eyes could not be mistaken.  
  
Luna pointed the pistol at Fox and started to squeeze the trigger, closing her eyes once it finally went off. She opened her eyes to see Fox take his last breath and threw the gun in the water, wanting to cleanse herself of the deed she had done somehow.  
  
"Luna," Spot mumbled. "Luna?"  
  
Gasping, Luna turned to see Spot still alive, though blood had consumed his shirt and his breath was staggered. "Spot? Spot hold on. I'll…I'll get help…You'll be fine…Just lemme get a doctor…"  
  
"No," he interrupted her. "No, it's too late. Luna…Luna, come here," he whispered. Spot tried to stretch out his arm to her, but found his strength nearly gone. The best he could do was open his hand, hoping to feel hers intertwined with it soon.  
  
Luna knelt beside him, shaking her head. "It's not too late. I can get a doctor and you'll be fine…" She took his hand in hers, holding on to it tightly, her other hand behind his neck, holding his head up to look into his eyes.  
  
"I only have one breath left, Luna. It's too late for a doctor," he mumbled, doing his best to neglect the pain consuming him.  
  
"Use it to rest, then. Use it to hold out until I get help," she whispered.  
  
"No, I wanna tell ya sumptin'."  
  
"Spot, no, use it to rest. Don't waste it on me, please."  
  
"I've already wasted me entire life," he continued, his voice growing softer and softer. "I wanna tell ya that…that I've always loved ya. Since the moment I met ya, I knew ya was sumptin' special. Just look at da way ya shoot a slingshot," he smiled as best he could. Struggling to continue, he looked deep into her eyes. "Yer the most beautiful, wonderful girl I ever met, and I'm madly in love with ya."  
  
Luna let the tears fall, unable to hold them back any longer. She ran her fingers lightly down his cheek before leaning in to kiss him lightly.  
  
"Spot, don't leave. I love you… Please, don't die on me!" she cried. She saw him smile slightly, his trademark smirk evident even in his final moments. Then she could feel the last bit of his life being drained violently from him, until he lay limp in her arms.  
  
Luna brought his forehead to her lips, kissing it as if she would never let go. She couldn't bring herself to believe he was gone.  
  
Running through the streets, Gabi knew Christopher wouldn't have gone after Spot if she hadn't refused his marriage proposal. She could have stopped what would happen. As she had made her way to Brooklyn, she passed some of Fox's goons he had taken a liquor break once they told Spot's Newsies where to meet Fox. Now they boasted loudly about how Spot was going to meet his last match. If Gabi had talked to Fox that night, instead of running out, perhaps she could have stopped this all. Now if only she could reach the docks in time. Her boots hitting the cobblestones in rapid succession, Gabi had a hard time stopping once she approached the docks. She made out three figures, all lying on the ground, and at least one of them didn't appear to have any life left.  
  
"Luna?! Luna what happened?" Gabi questioned before falling to her knees besides the couple. She looked down to see Spot covered in blood and his eyes closed. "No…he's not…I'll get help…"  
  
"It's too late," Luna replied, her voice devoid of any emotion, though the tears still flowed down her cheeks. "He's gone."  
  
"Gone? No!" Gabi cried. "He can't be! Wake him up! I can get help! We can help him!"  
  
"NO! Gabi, he's gone," Luna repeated. She held Spot close to her once more before lying him gently on the cold ground. Still enraged, Luna took Spot's cane in her hands, gripping it until her knuckles flushed white in color. She stood up and walked towards Gabi, who was still kneeling. _If you had married Fox, he would have never done this! He would have had what he wanted and left Spot alone!_ she yelled at Gabi in her mind.   
  
"Luna, I'm, I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean for this to happen," Gabi whispered. She looked up at Luna, her eyes pleading.

Drawing back the cane, Luna went to strike Gabi, but stopped short, right as the cane nearly collided with Gabi's head. Gabi's eyes closed and she braced herself for the impact even she thought she deserved. But it never came. Moments later, Luna dropped the cane and knelt in front of her. Luna knew all too well the pain of what Gabi would have had to endure if she had married Fox, for she loved another. She was dealing with a similar pain. If she had listened to her heart instead of her pride, she would have told Spot she loved him long ago. It was too late for her, but it wasn't too late for Gabi. "You must go. Bumlets will be waiting for you at the Bridge Lodgin' House. She saw Gabi's hesitation, and helped Gabi to her feet. "You can meet him safely there. Go, he's already waited long enough."

  
Nodding, Gabi mouthed 'I'm sorry' once more before turning on her heel and speeding towards the lodging house.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Bumlets paced back and forth on the steps outside the lodging house, wearing his own path into the stoop beneath him. Spot had sent Gabi to the lodging house hours ago. Where had she gone? He was afraid to leave his post for fear she would turn up.  
  
His heart stopped at the faint sound of running footsteps in the distance. Could she finally have made it? He hoped and prayed those footsteps belonged to Gabi and wouldn't budge from his place on those steps until he knew for sure.  
  
In the distance he could see the figure of a girl, her curly hair menacingly blocking her vision as she ran faster. Then he heard his name being called faintly and his heart sped up.  
  
"Gabi!" Bumlets called, his feet finally allowing him to run towards her. "Gabi!"  
  
Gabrielle ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Bumlets, I'm so sorry," she mumbled into his chest. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, honest."  
  
Bumlets hold on her tightened. "Ya didn't cause no trouble. Whatcha talkin' about?" he whispered.  
  
Sighing, Gabi revealed the events of the past few hours, including her defiance of her parents, the showdown between Fox and Spot, and both their deaths. "Spot told me you would be here. I came as fast as I could. I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Shh, it's not your fault, Gabi," Bumlets consoled. "Spot made that choice on his own. He knew what could have happened with Fox. And ya had no control over Fox's actions. No one could expect you to marry such a man." He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Come inside now. I wanna show you around the lodgin' house." Bumlets took her hand and led her inside.  
  
"What about Manhattan?" Gabi whispered in his ear.  
  
"Too dangerous. We cut it too close last time and we can't risk the bulls findin' ya," Bumlets explained. "Brooklyn's safer."  
  
Sighing, Gabi clutched onto his hand. Manhattan had been his home. How could she ask him to leave it just for her? What about his friends there? The Bridge seemed odd to her. The layout was basically like Manhattan, but the people seemed different. They might have all been newsies, but Gabi felt extremely uncomfortable under their scrupulous gazes, unlike how she had felt in Manhattan.  
  
"So this is the troublemaker," Key miffed. "And we're supposed to hide her out here because…" she started, waiting for Bumlets to finish.  
  
"Because Luna gave us permission, that's why," Bumlets answered. He gripped to Gabi's hand and pulled her towards the stairs.  
  
"So what does she go by?" Spades asked. "Certainly can't go by her regular name." She leaned her elbow on the couch and rested her chin in her hands. Key was right. This girl was trouble.  
  
"You can call her Blaze," he replied before heading up the stairs. He led her to one of the vacant sick rooms and walked inside. He hadn't expected the girls to welcome Gabi so coldly. _Would they really be safe here?_  
  
"They hate me," Gabi muttered, hanging her head.  
  
"It's just gonna take some getting used to, that's all," he comforted. He hoped they would welcome her at the lodging house soon, but then Bumlets thought of Luna bringing the news of Spot's death. Instinctively he held her closer. "I missed ya so much."  
  
"I missed you too," she whispered. Gabi wasn't so sure about using a nickname while at the lodging house, nor did she particularly like staying in Brooklyn. She felt more of a burden to Bumlets than anything else.   
  
She took his hand and led Bumlets towards the bed, grateful to get off her feet finally. Bumlets took her into his arms and held her close. Outside the constant noises of the rowdy newsies started to fade away. With Bumlets' arms around her, his warm body close, Gabi felt her eyes begin to close. The day had exhausted her beyond belief and though it was still early that evening, Gabi didn't refuse her body's wishes to sleep.  
  
Smiling at his sleepy girl, Bumlets gently lay her down, his arms encasing Gabi once more as he settled beside her. "Things will work out. You'll see," he whispered.  
  


****

  
"What?! _Dead_?" Key cried. "Dat's some sick joke." She advanced towards Slick, prepared to soak her for joking about such an issue.  
  
"Fox killed him," Slick answered, standing her ground firmly. Since Slick was the messenger from Manhattan and Brooklyn, Luna had chosen Slick to deliver the news of Spot's passing. "They fought down by the docks, and after Spot struck Fox down wit his slingshot, Fox shot at him." Slick could hardly bare to utter the words. More than anything she wished not to bring such information to the newsies.  
  
"Did Spot at least kill him?" Spades asked.  
  
Sighing, Slick shook her head. "He only wounded him. Luna killed him with his own pistol."  
  
The entire lodging house grew silent. Some were overcome with anguish, while others were enraged, Key among the latter.  
  
"I have to go deliver the news to the other lodgin' houses," Slick muttered and left quickly.  
  
"This is all her fault!" Key bellowed.  
  
"Whose fault?" Spades asked. "Ya can't be sayin' it's Luna's, can ya?" she asked, baffled.  
  
"No, 'a coise not. It's that girl's fault – Blaze. If she would've married Fox in the first place, none of this woulda happened!"  
  
Spades frowned. She didn't quite believe Key's reasoning, but as Key was co-leader of the lodging house and visibly peeved, Spades kept her mouth shut.   
  
The other newsies stood with their heads down, dwelling on the thought of their fallen comrade. Spot and Pan had both made their mark on the city and now all that was left was just that – their name.  
"Don't you see? She's a traitor! First she brings the bulls to the lodgin' house in Manhattan, den she gets Spot killed! Who knows what she'll do now!" Key shouted.  
  
Some of the newsies nodded their heads, agreeing with her, while others thought Key was just out to get revenge for Spot's death and the only person she could get even with was Gabi.  
  
As Key did not get the full support of the others, she headed for the stairs. "Think what ya wanna think, but I'm right." With that she stormed up to the bunkroom.  
  


****

  
  
Over the next few days the newsies all would barely talk or leave the lodging house, except to sell. The mood of the lodging house was one of complete sadness and depression, all still mourning the death of one of their own.  
  
Some had thought over Key's words and out of spite of Fox, had started to agree with her. They shot Gabi glares and refused to associate with Bumlets while she was near him.  
  
The two sat up on the roof of the Bridge Lodging House one night, both silent until finally Gabi cleared her throat. "I'm not welcome here."  
  
Bumlets frowned deeply, but his expression was hard for Gabi to see, since a fog had been rolling in from the ocean and it covered most of the brightly shining stars. "Then we'll just go to another lodgin' house. Don't matter. There are tons."  
  
"And what then?" Gabi asked. "Once they learn who I am, they'll do the same thing as what is happening here," she sighed.  
  
"Den we'll go to Joisey," Bumlets answered quickly. "Or up north."  
  
Gabi shook her head. "And leave your friends? No, I won't go to another state." Though she wouldn't say it, Gabi not only didn't want to move because of his friends here, but because of her family, even if they chose not to associate with her while she was being courted by a newsie.  
  
"It'll work out, I'll find a way," he promised.  
  
Unable to think of such a horrid subject any longer, Gabi pulled herself closer to him. "I love you," she whispered before planting kisses on his neck.  
  
Though relishing her touch, Bumlets took her face in his hands and tilted it so that he could look into her eyes deeply. "I love you." He pulled her near, kissing Gabi as if for the first time.  
  
Soon any thoughts of their current situation were banished from both their minds as the kiss grew in passion, their only wish to be as close to one another as possible.  
  


****

  
  
Bumlets was startled from his sleep. He had rolled over only to find he was alone. He reached out for Gabi, but instead all he found was her necklace lying besides him on the blanket.  
  
He sat up to see even in the morning that the fog had taken over the sky and his heart began to beat faster. _Where had she gone?_ Bumlets pulled his clothes on and gripped to the necklace in one hand as he descended the fire escape to the bunkrooms. After searching the washrooms and coming up empty, Bumlets darted down to the lobby.  
  
"She's not here," Spades muttered.  
  
"Wheah is she?" Bumlets demanded.  
  
"Dunno. Saw her leave earlier. Seemed pretty upset though," Spades answered.  
  
_The bridge…_ Bumlets only gave her a nod before her burst out the front door and sped towards the bridge.  
  
"Gabi! Gabi wait up!" Through the fog he could barely make her out, even with the short distance between them.  
  
Gabi turned from her frozen position and smiled at Bumlets once he was next to her. "Do you remember the legend of the young man?"  
  
"A faithful heart makes wishes come true," he answered softly.  
  
"Make a wish, Bumlets."  
  
Bumlets closed his eyes, obeying what she asked of him, but at the same time deathly afraid of what Gabi planned to do.  
  
"To be back in Manhattan, together again."  
  
Smiling, Gabi turned back towards the water and before Bumlets opened his eyes, she leapt off the railing into the foggy abyss.  
  
His eyes finally opened, Bumlets looked after her, a sad smile on his face, tears running down his cheeks.  
  


* ~ THE END ~ *


End file.
